


Silver Night

by areallybigidiot



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallybigidiot/pseuds/areallybigidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Kaname brutally betrayed Zero to a fate worse than death. 100 years later, Zero has reappeared in a guise he had never expected – the guise of the dark pleasure servant Silver Night. Pairings:KxZ:Yaoi; ZxY:Het; KxZxY:Love Triangle; KxY:? Warning: This is an extremely dark, complex, mature, and emotional story! Use Reader Discretion! All warnings apply. Updated: Chapter 125!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Kaname Kuran knew that fate and consequence were cruel twin sisters. With the blood of a noble traitor still dripping from his hands, the King stared in stark disbelief at the person in front of him. He never expected to see him again.

The boy's existence should have been erased one hundred years ago.

Kaname's soul raged. His black conscience awoken and he came to the bitter realization that one could never escape from their past sins. Especially the first sin that paved the road to the creation of the merciless tyrant he was today. The evidence of his first true cruelty, after all, was shockingly before him.

Kaname wondered if he was going mad. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He shouldn't believe it. That person should not be alive! Guilty was reborn in his heart, and as he silently stared at the very victim of his first spiteful plot and his first betrayal. That creature laid before him in front of a large glass window.

Zero Kiryu.

Kaname Kuran wished the figure to be a ghost.

Silver Night stared at his new master and he wondered if this fateful change would be beneficial to his ultimate goal. After all, he never expected that his new master would be a King of Vampires and stand before him.

Silver had a brief moment of pity for his last master. He had been kinder than most of his previous ones. However, that man was clearly dead, thus the enslavement blood bonds were now passed to that man who had killed him. Silver was a bit surprised that his newest master was none other than the currently speechless Vampire King.

His dangerous game had become very twisted.

He decided to put on his servant mask. Ever so slowly, he stood up from his position and moved toward his new jailor. Without missing a beat, he went to his knees and bowed towards him. In a voice that made silk envious, he said, "I greet you, new master. What does your heart greatly desire?"

The Vampire King watched the specter in the moonlight window. Long high-silver hair flowed down his back and shoulders stretching towards his snow-white feet. Dark grayish-purple eyes were hidden underneath sleepy wispy eyelashes. The lean and tone figure was adorned in black silk. His shirt was open revealing a pleasing chest. His silk pants barely seemed to grip his hips and had the naughty suggestion that the lightest of tugs would reveal a hidden jewel.

The King stared at his face. Still so similar to the one he remembered in his guilt induced nightmares and tired memories. Zero's face had always been a wonder to behold. His symmetrical features had always arrested the attention of those who dared to look upon him. In looks, he was a rare creature. It was his personality that had kept most far.

Suddenly, Zero was awakened from his sleepiness. He looked at Kaname for a tiny moment and like a quiet river over smooth stones, he stood up and walked toward him. Kuran expected him to punch him. Kuran expected him to spit at him. Kuran expected him to curse him.

Therefore, he didn't expect to hear those words. "I greet you, new master. What does your heart greatly desire?"

Kaname just stared. Of all the things Zero could have spoken, those eleven words were not what he expected. Kaname expected the boy to curse him. He even expected him to attack. The heavens knew that boy should have tried to murder him. But for that boy to bow? He wanted to laugh. Fate was darkly cruel! A sudden flash of memory over took him.

Zero reached toward him with a bloody hand. "Help me, Kaname."

He took a disgusted step back. "And allow you to have my happiness? Never." He cruelly said.

If the boy had survived for one hundred years after the betrayal, surely he would have plotted some form of revenge. Clearly, that was logical. But no, he was kneeing before Kaname. Zero Kiryu was kneeing before him. A hidden wish of his adolescent days were finally granted. Kaname wondered if he was experiencing a delusion.

However, in all the guises that Zero could have taken to come back. The guise of Silver Night would have never been a possibility to him. Never – not in a million years - would Kaname have thought such an impossible idea. Kuran heard of the creature. Among the nobles for a past century, the rumors spoke of a Doll that fulfilled every dream, wish, fantasy, and desire of his master.

A Doll was a polite term for a sexual vampire slave. A creature only the nobles and a few C class vampires could own. However, the Doll named Silver Night was in a category all his own.

A creature that embodied glorious androgynous beauty and handsomeness. A creature who had the ability to satisfy all natural and unnatural, noble and beastly lust. Kuran remembered stories of previous masters of Silver Night to lock themselves within their homes for months at a time to enjoy the untold pleasures that he provided.

Such legends had been spreading around his court for years, but Kaname had never paid much attention to them. He did find it amusing that the nobles which had had him would jealously guard him from their rivals. However, he never found amusing that those same nobles would be killed for him. Actually, they would be murdered to be more precise. Silver Night had never belonged to one master for more than two years.

And Silver Night was none other than Zero Kiryu.

Kaname Kuran knew the world had gone mad.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter One: Reflections

100 Years Ago

Zero Kiryu stared at Yuki Kuran and wondered if he had heard her correctly. Maybe he should have cleared the wax out of his ears because she clearly couldn't have said what he thought she said.

He was recovering nicely from their last battle against Rido Kuran. Zero hadn't thought he would have survived it and thought it was his fate to die there. After all, he had no purpose left. His father and mother were long since dead, and his brother was within him. He had nothing. No future, no dreams, and no hopes. However, he did have one wish.

He wanted Yuki to be happy forever.

Zero remembered what had happened.

He protected her from Rido's final revengeful attack. Shielding her with his own body, the pain was excruciating. Blood had poured out of him at a rate that even he knew couldn't be replenished in time. As he laid on the ground and chocked on his own blood, he held her cheek with a red stained hand.

"If things had been different, I would have loved you forever." He had said as he laid dying. He tried to squeeze her cheek teasingly.

Tears burst from Yuki's eyes. "No, Zero." She couldn't speak.

"Please be happy, Yuki." Zero's whispers struggled. His eyes were so tired.

She found her voice. "No, Zero. You will not die! Don't you dare close your eyes! Damn you, don't you dare close them!" She grabbed his head and pulled him towards her neck. "Drink!" She cried. "Drink you foolish idiot!"

Zero shut his mouth. He refused to open it. He knew his vampire nature would overwhelm him, and he would drain her dry in his bloodlust. He would not rob her of her life and happiness. She would live, and she would be wed to Kuran. She would have lots of children, and she would be happy. He would not steal that bright future away from her.

"No, Yuki." He hissed between clenched teeth. He turned his head away from her.

"Don't die, Zero. Don't die, please. Please don't die." She repeated over and over again.

Zero closed his eyes. His heart was crying. If only things were different...he would have loved her forever. However, at least he knew she cared for him as well. Thus, he would leave her with happy words. He opened his eyes and looked at her face. "But always remember to smile: your smile is wondrous." He closed his eyes again and willed himself to die.

Silence surrounded him. The cold wind howled and white snow started to fall. The trees seemed to be weeping. For a moment, Zero believed that death had granted him his final wish.

Yuki kissed him.

Shock open his mouth, but desire kept it open. Like a dehydrated lost soul in search of an oasis, he returned her kiss. He opened his mouth and devoured her lips. Gripping her face and pulling her towards him in an act of desperation. Sadness and happiness, regret and thankfulness, loneliness and love – this final kiss would be their final goodbye. Greedily, Zero devoured this kiss. Kuran may have her forever, but at least he had her for this one glorious moment.

Zero redden at the memory. Yuki was cunning when she wanted to be. She bit her tongue and forced her blood into him by their kiss. Somehow, by a miracle, he had managed to survive because of it. Still, he wondered if he was dead or at least dreaming. He had never expected to survive that battle, and now he wondered what would become of the rest of his life.

Yuki did not leave his side the majority of his recovery. She had hovered over him like a hen with her chick. Zero would tried to get her to leave so she could take care of herself, but she refused most of the time.

However, yesterday, she did leave him. Zero had been a bit sad at that. He loved her presence more than he loved breathing. But, she had returned to him today. However, she stood before him and spoke not a word.

Zero hadn't known what to say, so he simply offered her a small smile. Clearly, she had something important she wanted to say, but he didn't know what she wanted from him. Regardless, he would do his best to fulfill her wishes, after all, one will always do the impossible for the one they loved.

Maybe she would rationalize their kiss away. After all, she was engaged to her brother. A pureblood to love a Level D Vampire? Such a thing was highly detestable. As much as he didn't regret it, he didn't want her to be in pain because of it. He knew how much she loved that wretched Kuran. So he would do whatever she wanted, if she were to be happy. He waited for her words.

However, when she said them, Zero wondered if perhaps he had died and gone off to heaven. That could only be the explanation of those five odd words.

"Damn it! Marry me, Zero!" Yuki snapped. Her eyes blazing with a strange fire.

"What?" He asked with a shocked chock. Yuki's eyes soften, and she realized what she had said.

"That wasn't how I practiced it." She muttered to herself. She blushed and looked down. Zero knew he had to be dreaming. But finally, Yuki whipped her hair back and sighed.

She looked up and smiled at him and he couldn't turn away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Reflections

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present

His palace was empty. Kaname slammed his wine on his oak study desk. In a drunken frenzy, he depressingly knew he shouldn't have expected anything else. It was always silent in his home now. Yuki had taken their two children with her when she moved out of their palace a year ago.

She had discovered what he had done to the man she first loved - and she hated him.

Kaname wiped his face. He was a king. How could a king be reduced to such a pathetic set of circumstances? Kaname laid back on his chair and took another gulp of his highly matured wine.

One year ago, another rebellion had started and Yuki had been attacked. Critically wounded, Kaname shared his blood to keep her alive. However, due to the frantic state of affairs, he had forgotten to seal away his dark secret memories and when she had drunk his blood, she learned the one thing he had kept from her for over one hundred years.

Now she knew that he was the reason Zero was lost to her forever. Her knowledge chilled him.

When Yuki had woken up from her healing sleep, the always familiar look of grateful kindness in her eyes was replaced with the blackest of hate. The moment she opened her brown eyes she tried to rip out his throat with her own clawed hand.

Their battle was terrible. Even now, parts of the palace were nowhere near repaired. It was only the screams and crying of their children who had stopped them. Her days as a weak and loving human was far gone and nothing more than a distance memory. The years had hardened her into the formidable Vampire Queen she was today.

When they had been together, they were an unstoppable force. He had become the powerful Vampire King of the Far Eastern Midnight World, and she stood by his side as his equal. He ruled his court with an iron fist, and he commanded the respect of the other nine vampire kings.

But now, his court was divided. Yuki 's departure split their court into two opposing factions - the King's Men and the Queen's Men. Kaname did not like this change of events. Internal and external enemies were rejoicing. The Far Eastern Vampire Court was in a state of cold civil war. He couldn't keep the news of these events a secret for very long and his deadliest of enemies, the European Vampire King, would soon try to take advantage of such events.

Kuran nursed his wine with dark thoughts. He'd discovered who tried to kill his wife and launch these horrible events. With mad vengeance, he slaughtered that traitor's entire household from his servants to his family to even his pet creatures. When Kamane had sensed another living creature in that house, he advanced towards it. Whatever that person was, whether a partner in crime or an innocent bystander, Kaname didn't care. Everything connected to that foul traitor would be destroyed that very night.

But fate was cruel. The facts were inescapable.

That last creature was the true start of everything. The catalyst of all his power.

That catalyst creature had been Zero Kiryu and he was still alive.

And Zero Kiryu was Silver Night.

But Silver Night was a Doll.

Thus Zero Kiryu was his newest slave.

Kaname wanted to laugh. He wanted so desperately to laugh. Of all things that fate could have thrown at him, this was the least expected. The sheer surprised had robbed him of his blood drinking. He could only stare.

"I greet you, my new master. What does your heart desire?"

Kaname's mind had whirled. He had fallen to his knees and grabbed that boy's face. Peering in his eyes, Kaname could see not a hint of recognition in those mirror lavender orbs. Zero looked at him as if he had never seen him much less knew of him before.

"What does your heart desire, master?" His voice repeated with purr. Kaname whipped his hand away like lightning had struck him. He never answered the question.

In a dreamlike daze, his hand dragged Zero back to his lonely palace and ordered his loyal Butler, Rio, to see after him. Kaname locked himself in his study for two nights trying to understand and process this odd turn of events.

He still hadn't come to the solution of what to do.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Two: Plans

100 Years Ago

Yuki stood before him and utter the sentence he never expected to hear from her lips.

"I love Zero, Kaname."

Kaname's heart broke that moment.

"Excuse me?" The breathe was knocked right out of him. He suddenly felt dizzy.

Yuki started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Kaname! You've always been there for me. You've always protected me. But my heart belongs to Zero."

His broken heart shattered even further. He stared at her. Some dark part of him knew she was bound to say it, but he never thought she actually would. Still in disbelief at his sudden lost, a terrible darkness was born inside him at that very moment.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname." Yuki said quietly. Her head down but he could still smell her tears.

Kaname couldn't look at her. He turned away. "Kaname..." She whispered.

A strange calmness overtook Kaname at that moment. He turned his head to the side. "I understand. You can go be with him, Yuki." He didn't even know how the words came out of his mouth.

Yuki looked up. "Thank you so much, brother!" He could feel her grateful joy, and the darkness inside him grew faster.

"Go to him, Yuki." Kaname whispered. She was gone before he even realized it.

A cold silent descended upon him. He finished what he truly wanted to say. "Go to him, Yuki. Go to him for now. " He said quietly to himself. A goal cemented itself forever in his mind.

"Because he won't be with you for very long." He whispered to the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: Plans

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Present

She nursed her hatred like a newborn babe to her breast. In her heart, she wanted her husband dead.

No, she just didn't want him dead - she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to regret. She wanted him to fall to her feet and scream in agony and pain. She wanted him to bleed. She wanted his bones to be ripped apart and muscle torn to ribbons. She wanted him to feel every cruel torture ever imagined and created. She wanted him to experience everything she had experienced when she lost the one person she ever deeply loved.

Kaname had stolen her innocent happiness.

When she had confessed her love to Zero, she gave everything of herself. Their first time together was her happiest of memories, and they were each others' first.

Immediately, they planned their wedding. Kaname had been such a supportive person. He paid for everything and arranged everything. He had sat beside them as they chose colors, went to cake testing, decided on the number of guests, and he was there when they went out to reserve a location for their wedding. He had watched them have mock lover arguments over where to spend their honeymoon and what they would name their many children.

He watched them and they never knew was truly lived behind his quiet brown eyes.

When Zero had gone missing, she had looked everywhere. She searched for him for weeks and months. She never rested well, she never ate what she should have, she never cared about anything but finding him again.

But when she found his broken silver-gold earrings and bloody clothes, Yuki's soul died at that moment. The realized shock over took her like a steamer roll. Her mind descended into madness, and her body was also in agreement with her wish for death. Her stomach had twisted as she vomited the little food she had consumed and a river of bright-red blood poured down her thighs. Her body had forced her into a very long coma to recover as she dreamed dead dreams.

When she had woken up, she knew her nightmare was a reality, and she clung to the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes for the first time after her coma.

Yet the memory of what that doctor had said had haunted her forever, and she clung even tighter to Kaname because it was all she could have done to prevent her from falling into madness again.

Why did she continue to exist when all she wanted was to die? Why did she continue to exist when she had lost what little she had of him forever?

"Please be happy, Yuki." Zero's whispers struggled.

Please be happy, Yuki. He asked. So she struggled on. Ten years after Zero's death, she married Kaname. Two years later, she had her children. Twins – a girl and a boy – born two minutes apart.

Please be happy, Yuki. She raised her children with all the love she had. She helped Kaname built his power in the Far Eastern Vampire Court. When Kaname had achieved his iron throne, she stood by him and struggled to secure his power.

Please be happy, Yuki. She helped grow their wealth, and she protected their court from external and internal enemies. She played with her children and told them stories to make them strong and wise. She organized parties and celebrations. She brought fine jewels, rare stones, numerous furs, and expensive clothing.

Please be happy, Yuki. Zero had told her when she first thought she would lose him forever. She refused his request. She poured everything inside herself to save him, and she won. However, now he was lost to her forever, and still she couldn't even fulfill his last request.

She never was happy.

The Butler Rio had been the only creature he had seen for the past week. After his new master had dragged him to his palace, Silver hadn't seen him again.

This made Silver annoyed, but there was some dark humor in this situation.

Apparently, it was true – one could sleep their way to the top. And what a top this was!

For his new master to be One of the Ten Vampire Kings, Silver didn't know whether his fortune had turned for the better or not. After all, a Vampire King was the strongest of the strong, and only another King could slay one. That would not be a benefit to Silver if his new master was the tyrant he had heard him to be.

However, it seemed that this turn of fate was his final challenge. It was as if every previous master, every past action, every plot, and every manipulation he had ever devised had prepared him for this last challenge.

Silver Night only had one goal - he wanted to become one with his true self.

Silver would only meet his true self when he was recovering from a near-death experience. The meeting would always be the same. He would rage at his true self. He would curse at him. Silver would shout his questions and maledictions. How long will you trap yourself within yourself, true one? How long must I endure jailor after jailor, pain after pain, blood after blood until I can truly feel? How long must I live and struggle before I can finally be complete? However, his true self would always reply with the same answer.

"Until my punishment is complete." His true self would always say those same five letter words. As chain like thorns repeatedly cut into him and held him down.

On his true self's throat would be a silver collar engraved with the number zero. They looked exactly the same, except for two things. His true self had short hair and a slight tattoo on the right side of his face.

Always immediately after those words, Silver was brought back from the realm of his inner self and would have to deal with reality once again.

Silver picked up the comb and started to comb his long silver hair. It was always a major source of irritation for him, but it had its usage. His long hair was a part of the illusionary image he created of himself. When he was to bed a master, he knew that the feeling of his long silk hair that draped around his current jailor as he milked his current master with his thighs was a feeling that couldn't be described or imitated. Silver had made sure that every aspect of himself was different and apart from every Doll that ever existed. He knew that if he were to survive he had to create a desire for himself that no other creature in the world could duplicate. This was the secret to his survival for all these long cold years and what kept every master he ever had eating out of his palms until they met their final fate.

The average life span of a Doll was one and a half years. He been one for nearly one hundred. After his breaking, he had worked hard to transform himself into what he was today. He had survived when the odds were against him and his true self had abandoned him. He had created thousands of different sensations unique to himself. He had mastered every art of allure, and he had cultivated everything he was to be used as weapons for his various seductions.

He survived because he made himself into the very embodiment of a master seducer.

He could not be compared.

Still, Silver knew he was not happy. After all, he was the shadow self. He breathed, but he didn't exist. He could feel, but he never had emotions. He'd owned the hearts and minds of many of his previous masters, but they never own his because he didn't have one in the first place. Every word he spoke was a lie. Everything about him was an illusion.

Silver had to find the key that would unlock his true self from his chains of self-inflicted punishment. Only then would he be what he always wished to be – a person.

To Be Continued


	4. Children

100 Years Ago

Yuki opened her eyes for the first time after three months in a coma. Kaname's face was the first thing she saw.

"Yuki!" His eyes brighten. "You're finally awake!" He crushed her in a tight embrace. "I was beginning to think you would never open your eyes again." Over her shoulder, she saw a doctor standing near the door. She looked upon them with a slightly amused expression.

When the doctor noticed that Yuki was looking at her. She nodded her head. "Indeed, miss. You have been asleep for a very long time. " The doctor smiled at her.

Yuki didn't feel a thing. Zero was gone forever. He would have never lost his precious weapon and those bloody clothes...

She had nothing to live for really and life seemed so long, and she was still very tired...

The doctor smiled kindly towards her. "Miss, I'm glad you are alright." The doctor's smile seemed to freeze for a moment. She seemed to struggle and then she mentally decided on something important. Taking a deep breath, she said, "However, I'm so deeply sorry that we couldn't save the baby."

Time died.

"Baby?" Yuki shook Kaname off. "What baby are you talking about?" Her eyes wide.

The doctor herself looked shocked. "You didn't know you were pregnant?" She asked her.

Coldness inched inside her heart then and recreated it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three: Children

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Present

Haruka hated his new home. He hated these new colors: purple, silver, and white. These colors were everywhere in the new mansion. Purple walls, pure white carpet and furniture, and silver ornaments were everywhere the eye could see. His twin sister, Juri, loved the design and Haruka rolled his eyes. As if he needed another reason to dislike his sister.

His mother clearly went mad. She had left his father a year ago and dragged them both with her. Haruka was never really close to his father, but he admired and respected his power. However, it was really his mother who had raised and loved him.

Nevertheless, Haruka always knew that his mother had a special type of love for his twin sister that was only reserved for her and her alone.

Juri never seemed to notice it. The way their mother's eyes would glow brighter when her eyes landed on her. Or how Mother would hold Juri tighter when she hugged her. Mother would listen to Juri's words more when she spoke. Mother always gave her extra time and attention in numerous small ways.

Haruka disliked his sister very much because of it.

Oh, he knew his mother loved him as well, but the fact remained that the love didn't have the same depth at his sister had from her. Being the prince of the Far Eastern Vampire Court was a lonely existence. Few, if any person, dared to come close to him and he trusted still fewer. His circle was so tiny that it was close to being non-existent.

Juri was always bright and happy. Many court officials remarked that she was similar to the Queen when she first came to the court decades ago. She was joyous and kind. She was always laughing and helping. She brightened the room whenever she came in, and the people were in awe of her because of it.

He was the exact opposite. Haruka seemed to take more after his father in ways that weren't complimentary. He was everything his sister was not: dark and vengeful, strong, cunning, and merciless. The people feared him and knew that they were witnessing a benefiting heir of the future throne.

Still, Haruka pitied his father. When his mother had walked away from him, Haruka had turned his back and looked at him. He would never forget that wretched expression.

Silver Night wanted to break something. It was unusual for him to fly into such a childish fit. After all, he had far more discipline and patience than the average soul. Not a natural patience by any means, but it was something that had taken him many years and many painful lessons to learn.

Two weeks and his new master did not see him. Silver hadn't dared to take a step outside the room because of it. Dolls were killed for lesser offenses, and he didn't want his new master to think he was rebellious.

The Butler Rio was the only breathing creature he had interacted with. The old man was very short with a stocky built and a slight pot-belly. His hair was grayer than its previous brown and his blue eyes was framed with tired wrinkles.

When the man looked at Silver, Silver had the impression that the man pitied him.

Silver was slightly alarmed by that. After all, what type of person would pity a Doll? The rank was lower than a Level E. The reason being that at least a Level E vampire had their freedom and a thing that resemble free will.

Dolls had submission blood bonds weaved into their very bodies and even into their very souls. If a master told them to jump, they would jump, even if they wanted to refuse the command, they wouldn't be able to because that bond would force them to achieve the command. This left Dolls to the mercy of their masters.

In general, the statistics for Dolls were grim. Thirty-five percent of newly created Dolls would be murdered the first night or first sex with their respective masters. The corpses would be tossed in the trash without a second thought the next day.

Fifty percent of Dolls would last a year. Ten percent would last for two or three years. The last five percent would last for 7 years.

Silver lasted for nearly one hundred years. He was a mythic figure in Doll society.

Still, Silver wondered what his new master was like. There were many different types of masters. One could have the social awkward master who really did not know how to engage with another equal vampire in vampire society. Then there was the sadist who enjoyed hearing a Doll scream and cry. There was the bored master who simply wanted new fun. There was also the desperate master would need the attention of anything and anyone and a Doll provided the best listening ear. Silver learned how to deal and manipulate each of those master types and still others. It was why the majority of his previous masters have jealously embraced him more than their own families and when Silver desired a change, they never saw his hidden knife.

The various Dolls he had met over the years always wanted to know his secrets. How could you survive so long? Why is it only you that have survived so long? Silver would never answer those questions and reveal his true nature. One doesn't give away the very key to their survival, and he had many keys.

His first survival key was the fact that he was not a complete person. He was a shadow person. A shadow created by his true self in order to protect his soul and to survive. His true self could never have dealt with the numerous sufferings and horrors Silver had been subjected to over his lifetime. Because his true self had locked away his emotions and memories, Silver had an advantage over his fellow Dolls because he didn't know was freedom, emotions, or completeness felt like. Nearly all the Dolls remembered their past lives, especially since most Dolls had once been human. Silver didn't know his past or origin. He didn't even know his true self's name. All he could recall are a few brief memories of his creation, but it wasn't the same thing. In the end, one cannot desire something one never had and most Dolls died not so much too violent abuse but because of their own despair.

In a twisted way Silver was working towards his own destruction. He was tired of being a shadow. He wanted to become one with his true self. He wanted this more than he wanted freedom. He wanted to know what complete beings called happiness and love, even if it destroyed him.

His second survival key was linked to cultivating his skills in acting. Despite his lack of experience with feeling true emotion, he knew how to fake and pretend well. He knew how to act. He knew how to move. The illusionary mask of positive emotions was something that had taken him a great deal of time to prefect. When a master would fall in love, lust, or obsession with him because of his various seductions, Silver knew how to pretend to love or desire them back.

The third key to his survival was his ability to seduce. Seduction was not merely sex or pleasure. True seduction was a mental war game. It was not a gift. It was a skill.

History has been littered with the stories of various seducers. From Cleopatra and Don Juan, to Casanova and Madam de Pompadour, he studied the lives and actions of these past figures. Silver studied and apply their techniques and created techniques unique to him alone.

Seduction has three components – a feeling of danger, the intense desire to have, and the illusion of love. If a Doll were to survive, he or she would have to master those three components. However, the trick to this was that every individual in the world was different. What could work for one master would not work for another.

For example, if a master was artistically inclined, he or she would be weak to a Doll that had 'special' artistic abilities. If that same master was older, one way to wrap him around a Doll's finger would to be his 'student' in the arts and have such a master believe he was 'growing' his Doll's talents. If that same master was the same age or younger, being the muse and an attentive audience to his artistic pursuits would be the key to that person's heart. Of course, it would be better if the Doll already had these talents naturally or by intense practice but hid them well. Hidden talents was always a pleasing surprise and would create an intense desire to claim in a master that deeply desired such a thing.

In essence, to be what a master deeply desires, even if that master or mistress was unaware of what he or she internally wanted, was one of keys in the art of seduction.

Then there was the seduction component of the feeling of danger. He knew his reputation. Silver Night only belonged to one master for no more than twenty-four months. In fact, Silver knew that added to his mystery, and it intensify a vampire's desire to claim him as a difficult challenge to boost his or her own ego. A master's pride and conceit were wondrous tools in this regard. Silver knew a master would have heard of him before and even if that master won't acknowledged it – secretly, Silver knew that master wanted to the one who 'broke the rule' or was the special exception.

Then you have the last component of the illusion of love. This component was the most difficult to implement for Silver. Love was something he didn't really understand, and he always disquieted that he would make a wrong move when pretending he was in love. He would continuous study how the souls around him acted when in love and while he was certain, he was well versed in pretending, in the back of his mind he was always on edge in that stage of the game. Even when a previous master said they loved Silver deeply, like no other creature they have ever known, Silver didn't truly return the feeling.

Furthermore, he felt nothing when that master was gone from his life, generally because of another rival vampire's desire to claim him as their own. Silver was not above manipulating two or more other potential masters, if the current one was displeasing to him.

Nevertheless, his new master had to interact with him if Silver were to start this new game, but what a wondrous and awful new game this was! His newest master was a Vampire King!

Silver would need to scheme carefully, exactly, and precisely all his movements and actions because this master, above all others, would be his most difficult one to have in his thrall. Silver knew the desires of a simple Level C vampire. Silver was familiar with the longing and craving of nobles, but a Pureblood and King? He knew he was on unfamiliar ground.

Silver wanted to start this new game immediately.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 4 Cake, Part I

100 Years Ago

Yuki's and Zero's wedding planner twitched her eyebrows. She had never had such frustrating clients before, especially the groom. She would be damned if he ruined her reputation as the world-famous wedding planner to elite vampire society.

The memory of selecting the wedding colors was something of a nightmare for her. The bride liked odd colors – neon orange and lime lemon. The groom liked strange colors as well - greenish vomit blue and muddy brown. The planner had to wonder if they were planning a Halloween party rather than a beautiful wedding. It took great tact and patience to convince the couple, particularly the groom, that those colors were unacceptable. She was able to get them to settle on a light gray, pale baby blue, and a deep emerald green.

However, now she had another terrible battle ahead of her – the wedding cake.

The wedding cake designer smiled at the young couple and the bride's brother. "What type of cake do you want, miss and sir?" He said with a winning smile.

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not much of a cake person. I like donuts and cupcakes instead." She turned to her soon-to-be husband. "What type of wedding cake do you want, Zero? I'm not going to be fussy about it. Whatever you want; we'll go with it."

Zero frowned at her. Shouldn't a normal bride be more anxious and passionate on this particular wedding item? Well, there were women and then there was Yuki. Zero gave her a small smile as he rubbed his chin as he thought about it.

Kaname coughed slightly. "Shouldn't you pick a cake that all your guests will eat?" He suggested lightly.

Zero looked over to him causally, and then he slid his eyes back to the Baker. "Oatmeal. I want an oatmeal cake." He told him.

The room froze.

The Baker's eyes widen. Kaname tried to cover his smile with his hand. The wedding planner thought lightening had stuck her.

Yuki turned to Zero and smiled. "That's a good idea, Zero."

Only when hell created a ski resort would the wedding planner allow the travesty of an oatmeal wedding cake be attached to her name.

The wedding planner stared in disbelief. "Oatmeal? You want an oatmeal wedding cake?" He couldn't be serious!

"I don't want to eat anything unhealthy for my own wedding." Zero said deadpanned. "Oatmeal has a lot of fiber."

"Fiber? Fiber?" She chocked. "Who thinks of fiber when selecting a wedding cake?"

"Fine, then." Zero pressed his lips together in annoyance. The planner's eyes twitched – he had the audacity to be annoyed at her? "Then I won't insist on an oatmeal wedding cake."

The wedding planner sighed in relief. Good. Now she could suggest that new vanilla and double chocolate seven tier wedding cake she had heard good reviews about. If she could have the cake decorated with the couple's wedding colors perhaps she could –

Zero opened his mouth again and said, "How about a rice wedding cake? "

The wedding planner's blood pressure sky-rocketed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: Cake, Part I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present

"Your majesty, the planner for the Annual Winter Ball is here to see you." Rio, his aged and gray-haired Butler, told him.

"Send her in." Kaname tiredly ordered. He rubbed his forehead as a headache declared vengeance on his skull. His court was getting too lively recently. It was most likely due to the Annual Winter Ball. His wife had started the event seventy years ago, and it had become a palace tradition.

While Kaname was in no mood to partake of the party, he was not about to postpone it. Not only would his various enemies perceive it as a sign of his weakening power, he finally formed a plan to get his wife back to his side and stop this foolish cold war he had with her.

Clearly, his wife was still deeply attached to the memory of Kiryu, and while it annoyed him immensely that the boy was still alive, in a strange way, it was a hidden blessing. By some strange miracle, Kiryu had survived and was now in his inescapable controlled hold. If Yuki wanted Kiryu, she could only do so through him.

Kaname was not above manipulating his own wife. Far gone was his childish softness when he previously dealt with her in their early years. She could now be a vicious enemy, and Kaname wouldn't be so foolish as to underestimate the crafty woman.

So he would use more subtle arts. After all, he did want her to suffer a bit due to their colossal fight over something that happened one hundred years ago. Honestly, she would just have to get over it.

He was always there for her in the beginning, and he would be there for her in the end. Perhaps after Yuki had had enough of Kiryu, she would finally realize what a fool she had been and come back to him completely. Especially now, Kiryu was nothing more than a Doll – a creature even lower than a Level E vampire! After she healed whatever emotional wound she had of him, Kaname would finish the job those lying fools a century ago hadn't completed.

Like an ice fairy, Ruka Souen slid into her king's study. Once she loved him above all else. However, that wasn't the case any longer. The decades have proven to her his actual indifference towards her and revealed his true nature better than anything he could ever say.

Ruka had a deep pity for Yuki.

"Are the preparations ready for tomorrow, Ruka?" He asked her lightly.

"Yes, my king." Ruka said hollowly. She looked everywhere but at him. "I've prepared everything. It will start at 6:00 pm and end at midnight."

"Good." Kaname picked up his some of his papers and glanced at them. "When will Yuki and the children be arriving?"

Ruka wished the floor would open up and devour her. As the current neutral go-between for the King and Queen, Ruka knew this situation was spiraling out of control. Kaname didn't seem to realize that Yuki's hatred towards him was very real and actually somewhat frightening. Kaname seemed to act as if nothing he had done was worthy of a complaint, much less a cause for savage revenge. It was that very same aloof selfishness that caused her so much pain many countless years ago.

Ruka sighed and braced herself. "Yuki told me she wouldn't be coming."

It happened in an instant. Ruka felt the predatory presence of an angry Pureblood. Her instincts stared to scream. Run away. Run away. Run away. She fought them as best as she could. That would be the wrong thing for her to do. A very wrong thing. Yet Ruka could not look him in the eyes. Suddenly, the malicious power was gone.

"Tell her that I request her presence at the Annual Winter Ball." Kaname said lightly. "She will regret it if she does not come."

Ruka looked up and saw Kaname's eyes.

She nodded her head and sprinted to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was evening time, and Kaname stood before the door to Kiryu's room. His Butler saw it fit to place the boy in his never-used-before concubine chambers. This was somewhat amusing to Kaname because he didn't think a Doll deserved such an honor, and for that Doll to be Kiryu, of all people, made his irritation grow even more.

The practice of creating and keeping Dolls was an ancient vampire practice. However, after the humans advanced in their technology and vampire hunters became more common, the practice went out of favor. When the Hunter's Association was at its peak in power, the practice had been outright banned and forbidden due to the treaty.

However, when Kaname desired to attain more power in his early years, he made a few alliances with less-than-reputable members of vampire society in order to increase his cash flow, resources, and connections. His allies wanted the Doll practice reinstated. At the time, Kaname agreed to do it when he became the King. After all, he had more to gain from the agreement. In exchange for his renewal of the practice of vampires creating and keeping Dolls, Kaname was able to focus on more important things like gathering his power and overturning the council.

Despite this, the Doll industry was a multimillion dollar business now, and Kaname was slightly surprised that such a causal decision on his part had created such a profitable venture. Of course, such things did have their opponents. The Doll Liberation Association (DLA) was the only tiny voice that spoke against the industry. However, due to the fact that the Doll industry had more power, prestige, and political advantage, that organization wasn't very effective and was seen as another lunatic fringe organization in the vampire world.

Kaname didn't pay the industry much mind. After all, he had more important matters to deal with like ruling his kingdom and taking care of his family. However, even Kaname heard the rumors and scandalous stories of the Number One Doll: Silver Night.

Silver Night was the most desired Doll within the entire vampire realm. However, the majority of the people didn't even know what he truly looked liked, but everyone knew when Silver Night's ownership was transferred to a new owner.

The stories Kaname had heard were beyond belief.

One son murdered his own father to claim him. Another story involved a wife poisoning her long-time husband in order to get Silver to embrace her. Still, another story involved a man who was bitterly fighting a vicious business takeover from a rival business leader and in order to get his way, he bargained with the man one night with Silver for a fair merger agreement. After one night with Silver, the rival leader didn't just agree to the new merger agreement, he wanted to trade his entire multimillion dollar company for complete ownership of Silver Night. Naturally, that story didn't end well, and both companies were destroyed in the process.

And to think that all this time this Silver Night character was none other than Zero Kiryu.

Kaname had to admit to himself that not only was he incredulous of these past events; he was extremely curious as to what Kiryu had done to himself to become such a highly desired and infamous person. He remembered the boy – anti-social, revengeful, rebellious, proud, and rude. The Kiryu he knew didn't bow to him or any other enemy and wasn't afraid to disrespect Kaname any chance he got. Kaname could remember the boy's stubborn pride that brilliantly gleamed in his eyes. And that rude creature was the one-and-only Silver Night? The Doll of Desire? The King of Pleasure? The Master of Love? The Moonlight Siren?

Ha.

Kaname didn't really see what the big fuss was about, but in any case, Kiryu's surprising existence worked to his benefit. After all, Kiryu was the key to getting his wife, children, and life back on track after such an unexpected interruption of it by his numerous enemies.

Without bothering to announce himself, Kaname walked into Kiryu's room.

The first thing that Kaname heard was the sound of water running. The beautiful bedroom was empty, but everything was in its place. Kaname suddenly realized that Kiryu was in the connecting bathroom taking a bath.

Suddenly, something inside Kaname told him he should leave the room immediately. If not, he would regret it.

Kaname paid that something no attention.

Time became slow.

The shower was suddenly turned off and there was an unexpected moment of concentrated silence in the room. Kaname's sharp hearing picked up the sound of someone rising smoothly out of water. Soon, there was no other sound of movement, and Kaname realized that his heart was starting to beat faster.

The door to the bathroom door was abruptly open. Hot steam that smelled like rose, milk, pine leaves, and lavender flooded Kaname's sensitive nose. The heat from the bathroom raced towards the cooler bedroom air and held with it the loud echoes of slow wet steps slowly sauntered closer and closer to him. For some indescribable reason, Kaname took a step back and closed his eyes to readjust his wildly turning thoughts.

Nevertheless, when Kaname reopened them, he forgot how to breathe.

The intensity of illicit hunger for things that Kaname dared not name crashed into him like a whirlwind. Kiryu's grayish lavender orbs pieced into his very soul as if he were internally summoning a terrible sleeping entity within him that had never been awoken before. This slowly awakening entity enticed Kaname to take one forbidden step towards Kiryu.

Kiryu then looked away from him, and Kaname realized he needed more air.

Freed from the unexpected deadly snare that was Kiryu's eyes, Kaname's mind was forever imprinted with the vision that was Silver Night.

His bright silver hair dripped with rose-scented water. It fell like a waterfall around one of his shoulders and flowed down the right side of his chest. He wore nothing but a thick white cotton towel that seemed like it would fall away at any future second, and his white moonlight skin was moist and slight colored ruby from his warm milk bath.

Kiryu gradually advanced towards him, and Kaname really needed to re-learn how to breath because he was suddenly finding it almost impossible to do it correctly. Kiryu stood four feet from him and bowed slightly at his hip. The action revealed his toned back muscles and the beginning edges of the white towel that concealed a secret treasure.

"What desire shall I fulfilled for you today, my master?" A deep and glossy voice assaulted him and weaved a cloudy spell in his mind.

Kaname quickly averted his eyes from the enigmatic treasure's domain. His thoughts were racing too quickly and to places he didn't even want to acknowledge. The words left his mouth before Kaname even realized what he was saying.

"Who are you?" This creature couldn't possibly be Zero Kiryu! This glorious creature had such a mysterious and enticing presence that it couldn't be Kiryu. The world before him fell away and this siren being beckoned him to a place that Kaname never knew existed in this living realm.

Kiryu straightened himself and took a surprisingly dangerous step closer to Kaname, who impulsively held up his hands to block full body contact with this wondrous and frighteningly desirable creature. It was a mistake. Between his palms, Kaname felt sultry wet velvety-smooth skin on his fingertips, and Kaname had the sudden animalistic urge to pull this creature towards him and – those thoughts must not be named, Kaname!

That silky deep voice stimulated him further. "My master, I am Silver Night." Smooth wet fingers slid up his neck and massaged behind his left ear in a slow circle. Silver pulled himself so close to Kaname's head that his hot breathe teasingly danced close to his right ear. "I will do anything and everything that will please you." Silver's other hand slid down Kaname's chest, down his abdominal wall, and landed right at the boundary that was his belt. Silver slowly parted his lips with his red tongue. "Your pleasure and happiness are my only desire."

Kaname turned his head towards him and was met with eyes that burned with a blaze that couldn't be described as simply lust. It would be an insult to call that flame lust. Those grayish-purple orbs summon something inside him that Kaname hadn't felt in his entire life. A sudden desire to claim arose within him, and he moved his head towards this extraordinarily splendid creature's crimson lips.

Knock. Knock.

The sound of a wooden door being thumped slammed into his ear like an alarm clock. Kaname's mind stirred as if he had woken up from a spell.

"My liege, a phone call from the Queen's mansion is waiting for you on line three." Rio, his Butler, announced.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter Five: Cake, Part 2

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**Present**

Ruka and Yuki shared a unique bond. They were both victims of Kaname's selfishness. However, Ruka decided to hold on to her bravery. She understood Yuki's feelings very well, but Kaname was still the King and Yuki was still the Queen. She had a duty to attend tomorrow's ball. Ruka was going to try her very best to convince her to go and -

The wine glass that was in Yuki's hand cracked into a millions little piece. "Ruka, what did you just say?" Yuki darkly said as she stared at her.

"Kaname requested your presence at the Annual Winter Ball, Yuki." She repeated herself.

"Did you inform him that I was not going?" Yuki dangerously whispered.

Ruka started to sweat. This was the second time she had to feel that scary pure-blood aura again. And combining it with unexpected jet-lag, made its impact on her psyche a lot worst. "I did, but he further insisted."

Both women were in Yuki's new private luxury boudoir. If one thought that they were well-off, they should take just one glance at Yuki's new private chamber. It would make the richest of peoples feel like they lived in squalor and poverty. The odd triple colors that painted the room and much of Yuki's new homewere silver, purple, and white. Those colors were everywhere. Ruka had the strangest feeling that she was missing a very important piece about this hold mess between her king and queen and that these oddly selected colors were the key to that mystery.

Yuki lay very still on her white chaise lounge. The sharp pieces of glasses made little indentions in her hand, but she paid the blood and pain no attention. Without any show of pain, she used her long bright-purple fingernails to pull out the small pieces of crystal in her hand.

The sight disturbed Ruka greatly, but Yuki kept her silence and was lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a gently knocking on her door. Yuki immediately recognized the familiar knocking melody. "You may come in." She quietly said.

As emotionless as usual, Seiren carefully poked her purple head in the room. "You have an important call waiting for you, my Queen."

Yuki pressed her lips together. "Who would dare call me now?" She hissed.

Seiren really didn't know how to really say it, but then again, how do you announce that one's husband's main enemy requests some of your attention? Seiren simply decided to plunge ahead despite the consequences.

"One of the Ten Vampire Kings: European Vampire King, Maxwell Von Anderson, requests some of your time." Seiren announced.

* * *

 

**Chapter Five: Cake, Part 2**

* * *

 

**Present**

"Daddy!" A happy cheerful voice squealed into Kaname's ear from his phone receiver. It was a welcomed cold shower to his thoughts after a...previous interesting exchange five minutes ago. "I'm so excited to go to the Ball tomorrow! I can't wait to see you! I'm so happy!" Juri, his innocent baby girl, said. "Haruka's with me as well! Mommy allowed us both to spend the night with you today, but she wants us back a day after the Ball!"

Kaname smiled despite himself. His daughter was a breath of fresh air for him and the entire palace. She reminded him immensely of Takuma. She was so positive and bright that she seemed more human than vampire like Takuma was.

"Juri, you're hurting my ear." Haruku's low voice snapped.

Kaname couldn't see it, but he was sure his daughter was sticking out her tongue at him. "We will be in the palace in about," here there was a pause, "four hours!" She happily laughed.

Kaname rubbed his eyes in gratefulness to the heavens. His children were a most welcome distraction from thoughts of that...previous intense exchange with Silver, no _Kiryu_ , a moment ago. Kaname was extremely embarrassed at how he reacted. It was almost as if he was under a daze and Silver's, no _Kiryu's_ , hot wet skin slid effortlessly over his hands, and he _wanted_ –

_Your child is still on the phone, Kaname._ His brain sharply remained him. Kaname blinked. "I'll notify the prince's and princess palaces of your arrival then." Kaname said. Ah yes, children. His children. He would definitely spend the majority of this night with them and forget about what just occurred a moment ago. Actually, nothing had occurred a moment ago. Absolutely _nothing_ had happened. In fact, that _nothing_ would _never happen again_.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

Their private jet was getting ready for takeoff. Mother's new mansion had everything! Juri smiled to herself. It had its own private runway for jets, planes, and helicopters. It had numerous gardens and a forest. The mansion had over seventy-five rooms with each room more glorious than the last – a beauty salon and spa, a gym, a dojo, three kitchen, a game room, etc. It was something that Juri loved being at. It had everything a girl could ever want, and the color design was just so bright and feminine! Juri loved it. Mother always had the best of tastes. She would miss the cozy mansion a bit.

Juri's smile turned into a frown. Despite her love affair with her new home, what Juri didn't like was what was happening between her parents.

Juri turned off her newest cell phone and turned to her brother, "Do you think our parents suspect anything about our real reason for wanting to come back to the palace a little bit?"

Haruka rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. However, we still need to be careful. After all, we need to figure out why their feuding in the first place. I can almost bet that its father's fault."

"Don't say that!" Juri snapped. "It was just a huge misunderstanding between two stubborn people."

Haruka rolled his eyes. Right. That battle between father and mother was just a 'huge misunderstanding'. Now that Juri has proven that her eyes weren't anything more than useless glass balls, he wanted to shake his head. Both saw the fight that took place in the Queen's private palace between mother and father. That wasn't a simple misunderstanding – that was a true battle-to-the-death!

He felt like sighing deeply. His sister was the woman he might be stuck with for the rest of his life (being his unofficial fiance), and she was this naive? He would much rather have a woman like his mother by his side when he ruled as king then this hopeful, wish-for-the-best-despite-common-sense idiot.

"Whatever. Just don't give away our intentions. We'll look for clues after the ball, so just have fun with him for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow." Haruka ordered her.

* * *

 

Silver's right eye wanted to twitch.

It took great discipline, but he also resisted the urging to twitch his eyebrows. After all, he didn't want premature wrinkles.

His new master never returned after that intense exchange. Silver decided to dry his hair and finish his various beauty treatments and routine. One did not become as physically desirable as Silver was because of genetics alone. Nope – one had to work hard, plan, create, and evaluate everything about oneself all the time in order to keep up his illusions. The stress to maintain his youthful and pleasing form was something he'd grown used to over the years.

Silver had a sudden odd thought – if he ever became a free and completed person, he would get himself a pot-bell - just to spite the world.

Damn that Butler!

He was _so close_ to having that man right where he wanted him, and that blasted Butler ruined the _entire moment_.

He resisted the urge to grind his teeth and decided to re-plan his next plan of action. One of his best tactics, the rising Water Goddess (or God, because he was a male) Temptation technique was something he couldn't employ again anytime soon. It was a technique he developed after he was inspired by the painting "The Birth of Venus" and hundreds of hours of watch romance movies he saw in his free time over the many long years.

Such a scene was slightly different in each event, but the general theme was of a scantily clothed person rising out of the depths of a mysterious body of water in order to fulfill the great desire of whoever saw them first. Silver was playing out that exact same fantasy but in a way that was highly realized and intensified by his well-honed signature "Siren's Glaze."

But he wouldn't be able to use this great tactic again for a long time. Originality was important in a seduction, and Silver didn't want his master to catch on to the fact that he was being seduced in the first place. Rather than inspiring pure lust, seduction needed the component of illusionary love. That feeling of love wouldn't be inspired if his master thought for one moment he was being manipulated into desiring something he usually wouldn't have wanted in the first place.

No, Silver need his master to think he, the man _himself_ , was the one in command of the all present and future exchanges between them. Silver need his master to think _he_ was taking those forbidden steps all on _his_ own towards him as an object of his master's chosen desire.

Subtle ideas, faint suggestions, hinted fantasies, implied needs, restrained acts – those were the best weapons Silver had to convince his master that he was the true instigator of their exchanges, and thus his new master would never see or know that _Silver_ was, _in reality_ , the hidden master of his heart.

Yet, the fact still remained; that wonderful technique had been working _so_ well! But it had been ruined.

How long would Silver have to wait for the man to show up again? Another two weeks? Honestly?

Silver pulled up the covers of his bed and decided to get an early long rest. After all, nothing else would happen to him for the rest of tonight.

* * *

 

**The Following Night**

Ruka stared at her husband as they made their way to the Ball that was about to start in 10 minutes. After Yuki had spoken to that Maxwell man, she had agreed to come to the Ball. Upon hearing that, Ruka suddenly had the strange urge to cry tears of joy at the decision, but then Yuki did something that chilled her soul.

She invited that man to the event.

Ruka pinched her nose. "I think we'll all die tonight." She told her red-headed husband.

Akatsuki Kain slid his gold-brown eyes towards her. "Thanks for the heads up, dear." He airily stated. "I hadn't planned to die today, but thanks for warning me of my imminent demise."

Ruka ignored his sarcasm. He'd become quite too sassy after fifty years of marriage.

The only good thing about this entire situation was that Yuki had allowed the children to spend three days with their father because of the event. She saw them earlier this afternoon, and they looked happy, if not a bit subdued because of the entire situation. However, Haruka and Juri were really happy to see their father after so long a wait. Well, Juri was happier to see their father. Haruka never seemed to care too much about his father when it concerned his mother.

Nevertheless, another good thing about this was that even Yuki didn't want them caught in the middle of...whatever this thing was between Kaname and herself. The children had spend all of yesterday and today with their father. Juri was her usual bouncy, daddy's little princess, self, but Haruka seemed to be even cooler towards his father than usual.

That boy always took his mother's side in everything. However, she knew Kaname was the real reason for it - he treated that boy more as a king would a heir, rather than a father would a son.

Still, Ruka felt like the world was soon to end. She knew that when Yuki shown up, there would be trouble. All the upper-level vampires in the Far Eastern Vampire Realm knew their Queen and King were feuding. She was sure a few rebels were planing to take advantage of the situation soon. Plus, she couldn't get pass the fact that Kaname's rule was ruthless. A lot of people were quite unhappy with him and only stayed quiet because Yuki balanced the court well. Naysayers may not have cared much for their King, but they loved their Queen. Yuki had the power of the people's opinion on her side.

Despite their past interactions, Ruka was very glad she had made an alliance of friendship with him when she did. Kaname proved to be the best horse to bet on, so to speak. Her influence as a member of his inner council was a welcomed advantage in this new vampire era.

Nevertheless, Ruka had a feeling she was missing something big. Even after one year, Yuki and Kaname haven't explained why they were fighting in the first place. That situation alone would have made this entire event more of an endurance training camp then a pleasurable social gathering of the elite it was originally intend to be.

However, the European Vampire King, Maxwell Von Anderson, was coming tonight. As if the situation _before_ wasn't stressful enough.

Kaname was going to be **_furious_**.

* * *

 

The Ball was soon to start.

"We now announce the arrival of, Prince Haruku and Princess Juri Kuran, to the hall!" A large and red-faced announcer yelled to the ballroom.

Haruka held his sister's hand as they made their way down the staircase and into the grand ballroom. One the north wall sat his empty father's throne, and the south wall had his mother's. The crowd tonight was massive. Business leaders, socialites, media personalities, and the representatives of the Eastern Court's vassal states and territories were all there.

Haruka knew that one day he would rule over all these people, and he wanted to make a grand impression. He wore a solemn and simple black tuxedo with matching gloves and shoes. His small crown laid on his pulled-back black hair. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew he was serious about his responsibilities and shouldn't be taken lightly. He was a master of his actions. He was a worthy heir to his father. He would be a good future father to his nation, and he wanted everyone to see that when they looked at him.

So why did his _sister_ feel the need to wear a bright hot-pink dress that seemed like it was inspired for a failed Disney princess?

He wanted to sigh out loud.

His family was really so frustrating.

He came to the floor and turned back around to wait for his father's grand entrance. Tradition dictated that both his parents would walk in together, but Haruka knew there was not a chance of that happening today. He just hoped his father's people would hush up the tabloids quickly. He didn't want to risk the chance of his mother reading them and being hurt by the mean things people would say.

* * *

 

"We now announce the arrival of our beloved majesty – the Vampire King of the Far Eastern Midnight Realm, King Kaname Kuran." The chubby announcer said.

Every person stopped what they were doing and turned as one to the western entrance of the grand ballroom.

Kaname Kuran looked down on his people and turned left towards his high platform throne. As he took large and imposing steps towards his king's seat, he could sense the eyes of every man and woman upon him.

As Vampire King of the Far Eastern Vampire Realm, Kaname Kuran sat on his colossal black-gold throne. Numerous onyx stones, bloody rubies, and brilliant diamonds framed every nick, space, and cranny available on it. Pure Nubian gold traced the outline of the inky wood. The Eastern Vampire's King's black throne overwhelmed and loomed like a dark inescapable shadow over the large ballroom. The huge throne was located on the northern wall of the space.

It had taken about ten vampire men to transport the throne from Kaname's daily courtroom that was located in his private palace. It wasn't usual that the throne was transported; it was only moved three times out of the year.

Kaname was dressed in his royal uniform. It was a luxurious handmade solid black silk tuxedo suit. The jacket had a canvassed construction with a single breasted six button front and was aligned with golden Japanese satin lapel at the front. Its long sleeves had four working cuffs, which were closed with four ruby cufflinks. His slacks featured double reverse pleats with un-cuffed hems and were lined to the knee. A gold silk stripe ran down each leg. Blood red gloves hugged his hands, and his black Oxford dress shoes with golden trimmings gleamed in the winter twilight.

Kaname's face was flawless, and his pale skin glowed with impressive power. His dark-brown eyes took in every detail of the room. Every jewel, every glass, every guest was under his heavy glance. His mouth made no movement, and his eyes pierced the room with frightening intent.

On his head was the symbol of his power – his blood-brought crown. Made of solid gold and perched on top of his head, it drew every eye in the room. Four golden tendrils trailed from the crown and surrounded his head and face.

Kaname casually glanced towards the southern wall area of the room. The Queen's throne, which was a lesser twin to his throne, was located on the southern wall of the large ballroom space. However, it was currently empty except for a lone servant who stood there with a large black feather fan.

Where was Yuki?

000

Yuki stepped out of her black hover limo. Maxwell smiled at her and tipped his head and cane. "Allow me to go in first, my lady."

"Is there a reason why?" Yuki cautiously asked with a black eyebrow arched perfectly. Even though she invited the Foreign King to the Ball for her own purposes, she didn't trust him in the slightest.

"I want to get a good spot to see his expression when he sees you." The Vampire King of Europe, Maxwell Von Anderson, said. "After all, he is so _fun_ to _tease_." The man malevolently said.

**To Be Continued**

 


	7. Chapter Six: Cake, Part III

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**Present**

The European Vampire King, Maxwell Von Anderson, smiled politely at his long-time enemy. The man was pitilessly handsome. His short blond hair was slicked loosely to the back of his nape, and his icy blue eyes froze any person unlucky enough to be caught in his glare. He wore a deceivable simple dark-blue designer suit. His white gloved fingers held a matching cane lightly.

"My goodness, Kaname, why so scary?" Maxwell amused, as he took in Kaname's entire presence. "Your people must truly fear you."

Kaname gave him a black glare. "I don't remember inviting you to this event, Maxwell."

The European Pureblood's eyes gleamed. "Do you even plan these sorts of things, my _dear_ friend? I thought those duties were left to your wife." He smiled. His pearl white teeth mocked his younger peer. "She's the one that invited me here after all."

Kaname glare grew ten degrees darker. What exactly was Yuki thinking when she did such a thing? Maxwell was the second oldest Vampire King among the ten. He did not hold that position without blood, pain, and pure manipulation. Why was she and Maxwell even in contact with each other in the first place?

"Stay away from my wife, Maxwell." Kaname hissed.

One of Maxwell's blond eyebrow rose. "And if I don't?" He leaned close to Kaname. If a casual observer looked over to them at that moment, he or she would have thought they were kissing. "What will you do if I don't stay away from your wife?"

"I will kill you."

Maxwell's eyes flashed. "Oh, I'll hope you'll try." He smoothly laughed.

Icy blue eyes met dark-brown orbs and the two vampire kings locked themselves into a mental battle.

Unexpectedly, the count announcer loudly cried, "Attention Court! The Queen of the Far Eastern Realm is presenting." The announcement stopped their stare battle with each other. Kaname's mouth twitched and pressed itself into a thin angry line.

Yuki was here at last. He needed to speak to her immediately.

* * *

 

**Chapter Six: Cake, Part III**

* * *

 

**Present**

"Attention Court! The Queen of the Far Eastern Realm is presenting." The announcer loudly called out.

Haruka stopped what he was doing and shot a quick glance at his sister. Even Juri looked surprised. They weren't expecting their mother to come to the Annual Winter Ball, but here she was. Haruka didn't know if this was a good thing, but maybe Juri and he could figure out a way to get their parents back together through this event.

The crowd went silent and as one they all turned back again to the grand staircase.

The Queen was a Dark Goddess.

The long fur of the rare white arctic wolf flowed down her shoulders and trailed down her back like a level one snowstorm. Her dark plum silk evening dress plunged down her chest to teasingly reveal her beautiful shaped alabaster breasts. Two high front splits clawed up her thighs revealing her matching plum high heels that were drenched in amethysts.

Swathed around her neck were numerous large amethyst and diamond jewels that were incarcerated into her silver-gold choker. Both of her hands were drenched in silver diamond rings and dark purple nail polish.

The back part of her long black hair was pulled up and arranged in a complex up-do bun that was decorated with various jeweled head ornaments. The front part of her hair framed her artistically painted face, and rested against her long fur coat. Deep plum eye shadow haunted her eyes and her lips with colored with scarlet violet lipstick.

The entire message of the outfit was clear: You may see, but dare not want. If you want, don't desire to touch, because if you touch, you will _die_.

The fashion tabloids were going to have a field day. The Queen, by a large margin, was the most impressively well-dressed person in the entire palace this night.

Queen Kuran looked down at her court. Then she swept her eyes towards the King. She nodded her head towards him and proceed to her throne at the opposite side of the ballroom.

The entire room held in their breathe as she walked, step by slow step, towards her destined goal.

Turning back around, she looked down at the crowd and said, "You may official begin the Annual Winter Ball Gathering." She then sat down.

* * *

 

Kaname narrowed his eyes. Yuki wasn't wearing her Queen's uniform but something entirely different. He knew that the more aware members of his inner court would sense that there was a private meaning by her clothing choice, and the thought greatly displeased him.

She was covered in white, purple, and silver colors. He understood his wife's private message to him. Those three colors were in honor of Kiryu and was intended to slap him in the face. Her secret message to him was easy to understand: You may have murdered him, Kaname, but Kiryu and I are still **_one_**.

 _Won't she be surprised when she learns I have her beloved Kiryu?_ Kaname thought darkly to himself. She'll have to do everything he'll command, and he would relish and savory the chance to humble her rebellious haughtiness.

"Kaname, you certainly are a lucky bastard." Maxwell whispered more to himself then for Kaname's ears. His eyes seemed to sparkle. Kaname glared at him. How dare a man lust after one's wife right in front of him? Has he no shame? "If my past queen had looked half as good as yours, I wouldn't have murdered her."

Kaname shot a surprised looked at the Foreign King. It was true? He had heard rumors...

Maxwell smirked and turned away from him. He wanted to mingle with these fun vampires a bit before he left.

* * *

 

Haruka looked at his mother, then he looked at his sister. He looked back at his mother. Then, _again_ , he looked at his sister.

How exactly were those two related again? Mother and daughter, were they not?

Haruka had thoughts that no son should really have. He much prefer a woman like his mother to be his future wife. It matched him much better than this puppy-like, pink girl beside him.

But both of his parents seemed to prefer Juri more than him. More so his father, rather than his mother. Haruka didn't truly understand why that was so. He worked so hard to prove himself. He worked, studied, and improved until he was perfect at something, but it never seemed enough. His father would just nod his head once and expected him to continue without needing further words of his approval. However, his mother would always give him the praise and approval he sought after. She wasn't short of congratulating him on his accomplishments, but she was always so sad when he looked her in the eyes.

Juri got the praise and bright attention of both parents. It was somewhat unfair to him. However, in the end, he knew which of the two had his loyalty more – and it would never be his father.

* * *

 

Maxwell sauntered closer to Yuki with a devilish smirk on his lips. "Your husband is positively _livid_ at my presence here tonight!" He winked at her. "I love his enraged face – it is really quite _cute_."

Yuki delicately huffed her amused. "You haven't changed at all since I've first met you. You've always _liked_ to be _disliked_ by my _dear_ husband." She shook her head at him. "I've always wondered why you hated him so."

Maxwell lifted the corners of his lips. "I had something in my eye that he took from me. Well, it really wasn't mine to begin with." He coolly smiled at her. "But I want to see if I can steal it away."

Yuki knew exactly what - no, to be more accurate, _who_ \- he was referring to.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Maxwell lightly asked. "I _really_ want to see more of his fury." He smirked.

* * *

 

Perhaps Kaname was dreaming – no, Kaname was not one to believe a lie. He faced reality despite the pain it brought him.

Before his very eyes, Maxwell and Yuki were dancing. Not just any dance - the first dance. The dance that was supposed to be taken by the king and queen first.

Maxwell clearly dreamed for death. Kaname had never been so insulted in all his life. And Yuki! What in the world was that stupid woman thinking? Or was she thinking at all?

It took much of his self-control not to unleash his killing intent upon the inhabitants of the ballroom. If he did that now, not only would the entire room quake in fear, but the rumor mill would be renewed with new flames and further place his kingdom on edge.

Plus, his unleashed fury was probably Maxwell's intent goal in the first place. Kaname would rather be tortured than allow that man the pleasure of knowing he got under his skin.

But Yuki would suffer for this. Oh, he wouldn't physically hurt her - Kaname preferred to keep his things beautiful, but she would know that he was tired and greatly displeased of this entire charade. And he knew exactly where he could hurt her where it would burn the most.

* * *

 

Ruka tightly grabbed her husband's arm. She had just seen Kaname's face. The expression, that _particular_ expression! By darkness and night, where the hell was Takuma Ichijo when you needed him? Only he could calm Kaname down when he got that way. Hell, where was Hanabusa? She could use him as a meat shield!

"We are going to get their children now and leave the room." Ruka hissed to her husband. "They don't need to see this."

His husband held her back. "Their children on the only thing that can stop the fight if it does break out."

Ruka grounded her teeth. Her husband was right, but she didn't like seeing the children being used that way.

* * *

 

Haruku falsely laughed at a small joke by the short pulp man beside him. It was a pretty corny joke, but the man was a high profile CEO. Haruku wanted to make a nice impression. He lightly sipped on the white vegan wine in his glass. He rolled the odd liquid on his tongue.

Juri fanned herself with her bright pink fan. "It's so hot in here!" Juri mumbled. "I think I want to go outside for a bit." She said out loud.

Like a pride of piranhas that have just scented fresh blood, seven young man stepped up to her and offered to walk with her around the garden outside. Haruku's right eye twitched. He recognized five of those very same men. They were a part of his graduating high school class two years ago. His sister and himself attended Cross Academy Night Class as per his mother's instructions and desires. Mother had been an alumna of the school, and she was their main benefactor at fundraising parties and whatnot.

The majority of his peers stayed far away from him despite his long stay there. However, Juri was the class butterfly. There was always crowds of people around her, and she easily held the attention of anyone who caught her eye.

Juri was so un-vampire like it almost made Haruku want to cry in frustration.

Juri looked at Haruku and smiled at him, seemingly asking for his permission to go. Haruku rolled his eyes and nodded his acceptance. Like she even need it, really.

He watched her as a bright ball of pink march towards the door that lend to the balcony outside. A trail of seven teen boys trailing after her like little chicks would a mother hen.

He was suddenly alone and felt like he was severely abandoned.

He didn't like this feeling at all.

* * *

 

After five minutes of hiding against a shadowed wall, Haruka felt a small tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with the kind eyes of his mother. "Mother." He said in breathless surprised.

"I was dancing and I saw that you were alone." His mother smiled at him. Haraka looked around to see his father. Didn't he usually take the first dance with her?

Haruka frowned. There was an odd blond man talking to that CEO he was with just a moment ago.

Mother straightened out his black tie. She frowned at his quickly becoming wild hair tresses. "Why the glum face, my son?"

"I'm not sad, mother." Haruka blushed. By darkness, she wasn't going to lick her fingers and fix his hair like he was a little kid was she?

"Do you want some cake?" She asked smiling. "Cake always makes a person feel good."

Haruka blinked. "Uh, sure."

His mother's brown eyes started to twinkle. "I'll get you my favorite one. You must eat every piece."

Haruka looked at her in horror. "Not the oatmeal cake! I prefect chocolate ones, mom!"

"But oatmeal cakes have a lot of fiber, and you are a growing boy." His mother continued to tease. She kissed him on the forehead. "Cheer up! I'll be right back."

Haruka knew he looked like a tomato. Why did mother like that strange and simple desert anyway? She was a Queen, for darkness's sake! She could have any expensive taste she wanted, but she choose oatmeal cakes?

Haruka sighed. His mood somewhat improved. Mother was a funny woman.

* * *

 

Kaname bid his time. It took great self-control, but he was able to calm himself. Yuki had stopped dancing with that vile man, and had gone over to meet their son who was standing alone near a wall.

Kaname frowned at the boy. Haruka really needed to stop being so anti-social. Honestly, he was wasting this good opportunity to socialize and create future important connections. He would need to have a serious talk with him about his lack of diligence for his duties.

He watched as Yuki walked away from their son and head towards the large food and desert table located on the eastern glass wall. _Prefect_. Now was the time. He would reveal to her that he had Kiryu and he couldn't wait to see her expression when she saw the man again. However, would Silver - no, _Kiryu -_ even recognized Yuki? Kiryu hadn't seem to recognized Kaname despite their intense exchange. Kaname briefly wondered if Kiryu would also not recognized Yuki as well. Kaname darkly smirked. Oh dear, what would Yuki _think_ if the supposed _love of her life_ didn't even _recognized_ her? That would be so deliciously ironic.

Kaname pressed his lips together and using his powers, he crafted a spell that would not bring people's attention to himself as he moved among them and towards her.

While a speed and grace that were inhuman, he met her near the desert table.

"Goodnight, Yuki." He said slowly. He kept his face expressionless and his emotions in check.

"Goodnight, Kaname." She replied equally emotionless. One of her hands held a rich piece of oatmeal cake.

Kaname looked at her. "When are you coming back home?"

Yuki's eyes flashed. She quietly slammed the cake in her hand on the table. "I don't have a home with _you_." She hissed.

Kaname reached towards her and pulled her close. "Oh? You are still my wife, Yuki." Kaname darkly whispered in her ear and held her close to him. "Despite the past, you will always be my _wife_ and I will always be your _husband_."

Yuki pulled herself away from him like he was a dirty disease. Eyes blazing, she hissed her poisonous words. "You were my _second_ choice in that."

In an instant, Kaname wanted to slap the bitch.

Second choice. Second choice? _Second choice_! He was her second choice? _He_? How dare she! How _dare_ she say such a thing to him!

Yuki picked up her cake and marched back towards their son. Kaname nursed his fury as he stood there watching her back.

With all his pride and with all the greatest amount of self-control he had left, he picked up a sake and vodka mixture bottle of alcohol and a tall crystal glass. He evenly made his way back to his shadowed throne and sat on it. He made himself look like the very embodiment of a calm and bored ruler slipping on his chosen drink. As he took the first slip, he realized the drink was extremely strong. He was had to slip on this beverage very slowly.

_He was her second choice._

The Ball continued on and on for hours.

Kaname slowly nursed drink after drink in order to calm his fury. His thoughts darken further and further.

He was the second choice, eh? He, a King among vampires, was the _second_ choice?

Then who exactly was her first?

Kaname knew the answer to that question better than anyone else.

Kiryu should pay for this insult.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	8. Chapter Seven: First Pain

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

**_Warning: In this chapter, there is intense sexual violence! It may be a trigger! Reader beware!_ **

* * *

 

**100 Years Ago**

It was the screams of those he didn't know that had woken him up. Those painful screams and the sharp bite of cold metal bars. Zero felt heavy chains on his arms and legs and he felt a large metal collar around his throat. He was also hanging in a large metal cage in a dirty and icy underground room.

He was trapped.

His metal bindings didn't allow him to move much. Zero peeled open his left eye and blinked. His right eye had been pierced, and his blood had dried it shut. What little he had left of his torn white wedding suit was bloodied and hanging off his ragged and wounded body. Zero's broken right hand throbbed and was turning black and purple.

_What happen to Yuki?_ He thought. _What happen to the wedding?_ He'd been walking towards his car and had been suddenly attacked by nine Level C vampire men and one noble vampire - and he'd never fought so _desperately_ before - and that _rotten evil bastard Kuran_ –

Zero's wild train of thought stopped. He didn't know when he'd noticed it but the screaming that had awoken him had suddenly been stopped. A sick feeling of dread overtook him.

A door opened, and two men walked in. A handsome middle-aged man with short silver hair and cruel silver eyes looked at him. His partner was a younger man and would have been handsome if a ugly scar hadn't disfigured the entire right side of his face.

"And the customer just wanted us to kill him and burn the body?" The silver-haired man said.

"Yes, my lord." The scar man replied.

"When did you get him?"

"The day of his wedding. He'd put up a very good fight. We lost six men before we could take him down. He's a vampire hunter."

A dark look entered the silver-haired man's eyes. "Wonderful." The man smiled as his looked over at Zero. "He's far too pretty to just simply kill. He could fetch a nice price in the underground. Plus we could make a nice profit from a few films that could feature him. A vampire hunter is a rare novelty. They'll eat it up."

Zero couldn't speak. Something about the silver-haired man terrified him deep within his soul to the point that his naturally rebellious tongue wouldn't dare move. Zero Kiryu was familiar with evil. He knew rottenness when he saw it, but that man wasn't just simply evil – that man was darkness itself.

"Break him completely, Kenichi." The silver-haired man said to his younger companion. "Destroy his soul and mind. I want to remake him."

* * *

 

**Chapter Seven: First Pain**

* * *

 

Silver heard the party winding down. Despite the large distance, his ears caught the sounds of glass clinging and feet dancing. So...there was a party, and he wasn't informed? Silver should his head - that was _so_ _typical_.

Silver was rarely ever invited to attend a party his past masters ever held. There were a variety of reasons for it. Some were embarrassed that they had a Doll in the first place. Others simply didn't care about their Doll's needs for social activity and contact. But Silver knew that one reason trumped all other reasons of why he would be kept away.

People jealously hide what is most precious to them. And Silver became very precious to a master extremely fast.

However, Silver didn't think that was the case with his new master. The man baffled him. Silver truly didn't understand what the man wanted from him. At first, Silver thought he would want pleasure like all those before him, but the man hadn't even tried to bed him despite him being here for the past two weeks and Silver's first physical seduction. Perhaps pride kept the man away? After all, he was a king. He could have any creature he wanted and while Dolls were greatly desired, there was still a slight taboo of having one in some circles of vampire society.

Nevertheless, the Butler Rio had given him a book to read for the time being. It was a kind gesture that greatly surprised him. The man never spoke more than ten words to him whenever he was in Silver's presence. Silver didn't know if it was because it was an order from his new master, or it was just the man's natural personality. However, Silver would catch him, time and time again, giving him a pitying look that would be hidden in a flash. Silver always pretended that he didn't notice it.

After hours of reading, Silver stopped. He turned to the surprising sound of his door opening.

* * *

 

Fury. Disgrace. **Anger**. Humiliation. _Rage_. _Mortification_. Vehemence. **Embarrassment**. Passion. **Dishonor**. Fury. _Fury_. **Fury**.

Those small words could not describe the pure emotions of what Kaname felt. His anger was out of control and unfocused. The Ball was over, but Yuki had left with that blond-haired bastard earlier in the evening. Second choice. _Second choice. **Second choice.**_

No one tried to approach him. None would dare. After all, despite the fact that he had projected a calm image, Kaname knew his malevolent aura would spite here and there throughout the event. Even the photographers and paparazzi stayed far, far away from him.

His children had retired to their private palaces and the servants were cleaning up. He picked himself up and loosely held the nearly empty glass bottle of alcohol in his fingers. He walked upright and straight towards his palace. But his head was spinning, and his rage at that _bitch's_ _insulting rejection_ kept playing over and over again in his mind.

She would dare call him the second choice? _The second choice._ The only reason why she _existed_ was for him and **_only him_**. She breathed because he'd allow it. How dare she have someone else in her heart? How dare she? Second choice. _Second choice. **Second choice.**_

He was never second in anything in his life.

This was Kiryu's fault. _Kiryu's fault._ **_Kiryu's fault_**. If he hadn't existed and hadn't poison her mind with thoughts of him... Kaname blinked. His fury suddenly found a pinpoint focus. **_Kiryu_**.

He had Kiryu. He had Kiryu in his utter control. He could do anything to Kiryu and that stupid boy couldn't do a thing back. _Kiryu_.

Kaname suddenly wanted to rip him to pieces, and he wanted to hear him scream.

* * *

 

This was the third time Silver had seen the man, and his newest master was dangerously drunk. A large glass bottle of a sake and vodka mixture was gripped tightly in his hands. The book Silver had been reading dropped from his hands when his master's dark brown eyes met his own grayish-purple orbs.

It was in that instant, that Silver knew death was close by.

The Vampire King's eyes narrowed dangerously. A fury that could only be described as demonic painted itself on his usually very handsome face. "I'm the second choice." He said.

Silver had no idea what he meant by that. Silver didn't even know how to react to such a sentence. He hadn't come to fully understand his new master and the meanings in his words could have been anything.

But one thing was clear - he was near a dangerous edge. The man looked very capable of murder right now, and Silver was the only person in his slights. This was an extremely dangerous position. Silver had yet to establish himself with his master, so his master may desire to unleash his fury on to him because of his currently helplessly position. Damn that stupid Butler! Had Silver been able to consumed intercourse then, Silver wouldn't be as helpless as he was now. He would have at least known what the man liked in order to calm him down. Silver need to approach this situation cautiously and tacitly. After all, the man could literally tear him apart with his power and not a soul would care. If he was to survive this, he had to be careful.

He slowly stood up from his sofa. "What is your desire, my master?" Silver calmly repeated the line he had spoken millions of times before.

He didn't even see it coming.

The bottle of alcohol was slammed against his skull. Bright red blood poured down his left temple. Silver was suddenly dizzy and dazed. The king grabbed his throat and started to chock him. "Why am I the second choice? I've always loved her!" Silver grabbed at his master's hand trying to get free. _Too close_ \- the man was far closer to the edge that he previously realized. He couldn't think. The situation was swirling out of control.

_I can't breathe, you insane bloodsucking traitorous bastard._

Without warning and with complete surprise, Silver's eyes lit up despite the pain he was in. That particular thought was not his. It almost seemed like it came from within him. Could it be that his true self-

Silver lost his train of thought as his master continued on his odd tirade.

"How could I be the second choice? I took care of her!" His master's grip loosened for a moment. Silver had a sudden urge to protect himself. He needed to grab his gun that was hidden in his school coat and - _wait_ , what gun? What coat? Silver wasn't wearing a coat, and he didn't carry or use weapons. Why was he suddenly thinking about a gun he never had? However, that train of thought was also lost to him because he was suddenly slammed to the hard marble ground.

Silver let out a bloody wheeze. Two of his ribs were broken because of that impact, and that ground slam created a harsh indention in the floor.

Sill dazed, Silver felt his master's claws dig into his skin and drag painfully across his chest. His clothes offered no protection, and it took much in Silver to hold in his painful scream. He knew that it was not a good idea to scream right now. It would set the man off even further. If the man was a true sadist, he would enjoy the screaming and would be encouraged to push it further. If the man wasn't, then screaming would only unsettle him and he may try to end this entire exchange in a way that wouldn't be beneficial to Silver's future existence. Silver just didn't know this man thus anything was possible.

"How could you be the first choice? _How?_ A cursed vampire hunter. A lowly Level D. A fool and a wretch." His master viciously clawed into his skin. Every wound felt like fire. Every cut hissed and bled. Blood was quickly pouring onto the floor, and Silver continued to endure the assault. It was like his master wanted to create a lined bleeding painting on the flesh of his chest and arms.

Silver was bleeding from numerous wounds now. Plus he could hardly breathe at all. Yet still the man continued to mumble nonsense. "Now you are nothing more than a whore. A used and willing whore is what you are, and I'm the second choice? _A king the second choice?_ " Silver felt a colossal shift in the man's odd thinking. Before, the man's fury was focused on a person who wasn't there. Silver thought he was simply projecting his wrath on a simple bystander object. However, now his master's rage seemed to be focused on himself entirely. What in the world did he do to deserve this?

_When have vampires even needed a reason to hurt an innocent person?_ Silver couldn't even focus on that inner thought that was not his own.

He needed to escape.

Silver struggled against the man in panic. He didn't understand what the crazed fool was saying, but he needed to get away from him if he was to survive this. He planted his knees on the ground and tired to push himself away. He could not hit the man – that would further enrage him. But he could push and pull and perhaps restraint. After all, Silver could smell the strong alcohol on his master's breath. Perhaps if Silver drew this exchange out, the alcohol would finish its course, and his master would go back to normal – whatever normal was for this man was anyway.

A clawed hand ripped down his chest and Silver struggled not to scream in agony. Silver didn't know what had come over the man, but something about this whole situation was frightening him from within. Memories of similar actions were now coming to his mind, and Silver renewed his struggles to get away. He tried to push the man away and bucked his hips, but suddenly he felt something that pushed his mind into a panicked filled horror. _No_ , _not that._ _Not now._ He thought. _Anything but that right now._

His new master was aroused.

This was not how he wanted his first sex with the man to be. First sex was a defining moment. It laid the foundation of what they could have expected from each other. Silver was well practiced in creating beautiful illusions with previous masters which always worked to his advantage in the long run when this event transpired. If their first sex happen this way, it would make his life that much harder. Their first time together would always be remembered with blood and pain and humiliating dominance.

Renewed, Silver tried to struggle again. However, he didn't expect his master's next action.

The man bit him.

The pain was so surprising that Silver forgot how to breathe. His blood was ripped out of him with no remorse or pity. He held in his scream even as he tried to drag himself away from those merciless fangs. But he couldn't - his energy and strength was leaving him at a rapid pace.

His master suddenly let go of him. As if the blood theft wasn't even part of his plan. "Your blood tastes like a virgin, Kiryu." He stared to laugh for a moment. After a while, he stopped. "No wonder your previous johns desired you so much." His voice seemed to be darkly amused about it. He made a long wet lick across the two opening holes. " Kiryu, the whore, who tastes like a pure virgin." He rocked himself closer to Silver, and he finally seemed to notice his aroused state. His master's red eyes took on a calculating gleam.

_Who the hell was Kiryu?_ Silver thought in horror. He wasn't this Kiryu. He was Sil-

Instantly, his head exploded with the answer of a thousand broken and disjointed images – a forest, a broken chain, blood, black hair, a bloody rose, students wearing brown and black, students wearing white, a man wearing rounded glasses, a boy who looked just like him but was _not_ him – and the images were suddenly gone from his mind as if they were never there in the first place.

Silver couldn't speak. Mentally and physically - he was suddenly so tired. Then he heard the words he most dreaded.

"If I fucked you right now, Kiryu, would the first choice still taste the same." His master whispered evilly in his ear. "You'd been so willing yesterday." Silver's blood turned to stone, and he tried to renew his struggle but he was immediately overpowered and flipped to his stomach.

His pants were ripped to pieces as they were drawn to his knees. He felt his master's naked erection pressed against his unprepared entrance. "NO." Silver said. It was the last thing he thought. "Not like this."

Like a rusted old blade was slammed inside him, Silver saw white. Silver came to the horrifying conclusion that he was being raped. The pain was something he hadn't experienced for a long time thus he had fallen out of practice on what to do in such a situation.

But now, he would **_scream_**.

In. He screamed. Out.

In. He sobbed. Out.

Blood soon started to drip from his opening and down his thighs. His master's vampire claws continued to cut into the flesh of his back.

In. He wailed. Out.

In. He cried. Out.

His torturer continued with his actions. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. Days passed. Time seemed to pass more slowly, yet still be so quick and pain and _pain_ and **pain** and **_pain_ ** -

Silver soon lost consciousness.

* * *

 

With a victorious grunt, Kamane came and fell on his prey. After the climax, his alcoholic induced fury had burned itself out upon his release. Slipping out of Kiryu and rolling to the side of the floor, he suddenly had a dazed realization of what he had just done. In a panic, he looked down at the boy, and his mind froze in horror with what he saw.

Kiryu looked like a bloody piece of hot meat.

And he had stopped breathing.

**To Be Continued**

 


	9. Chapter Eight: Shock

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

Butler Rio leisurely marched to the King's palace. He carried with him a glass of water and two hangover recover pills. In all his sixty years of service to the young king, Rio didn't see him drink so much alcohol. In the past year, his drinking had increased exponentially, and thus his angry moods were becoming more and more common.

Rio was a butler and servant to the upper members of vampire society for 500+ years. He'd had watched as the last king was assassinated, the rise of the eastern vampire council, the destruction and fall of that very council, and the rise of the new current monarchy. He'd watched hundreds of people died, and he'd pitied thousands more. As a low Level C vampire with no family or prestige, he survived by being a good and faithful servant. When the new king had established himself, Rio had jumped at the chance to serve at his grand palace.

However, after sixty years of service to this new ruler, Rio was starting to have regrets. The King was a handsome and powerful man. He was smart, and he knew how to solve any problem that came his way. He was ambitious, and the people knew he was a man whom they could respectfully call their king.

But King Kuran was too selfish.

Rio had watched how he would blindly crush a person, just because they had a minor disagreement with him. Rio had watched how he demanded and ordered his wife around, and she would tirelessly work her best for him and do all that he would ask. He saw the casual disappointed tone the king would use when he spoke of his son. "When I was his age, I had created an inner circle and established connections in all realms of society. Why is he not doing anything?" His king would complaint to himself and when he thought the boy couldn't hear.

Really, the only person who looked at him with happy, honest, and accepting eyes was his daughter. She acted as if he was the best person in the world, and the king treated her better then even his own wife sometimes. Rio had to wonder at that. When he had first met the woman, she had been a ragged and bloody mess. He'd hear many odd stories about her.

Some stories said that after she had lost her first child, she had gone mad. She walked the streets by herself for five years and survived on the blood of Level E vampires. She would haunt a particular graveyard from time to time and then disappear for weeks at a time. His king had kept a secretive eye on her and when the woman had regained herself, she came back to him.

Rio remembered her as a dirty, disheveled mess at the king's feet. When he first saw her, he thought she was a wild Level E that wanted a merciful death, and he was about to remove her from the king's presence until she said, "I don't want to break his wish." She said with blood-red eyes. "Let's try to be happy." Then she fainted at his feet.

The king ordered Rio to take care of her and nurse her back to health. Rio had grudgingly done so – after all, he was a butler not a nurse – but after spending time with the broken woman, Rio had a soft pity for her. So young and so loss. However, when she had been completely healed, she was a radically different person.

She always wore heavy but artistic makeup, and she would perfume herself so heavily that sometimes it seemed like she was trying to mask her own unique scent. She became a mirrored copy of her king, in terms of temperance and dreams. But she always held a hint of sadness around her. Even when she was with her children, she would smile, laugh, and play, but it never really seemed to reach her eyes.

Nevertheless, the King should be grateful he had her for a Queen. She balanced the court well. Even when the King went too far in his cruelty, the Queen was able to smooth out his razor-sharp actions and keep a fatigued peace within the court.

But the Queen was now gone.

Rio didn't expect that event to happen at all. She'd seemed so loyal to him. But that battle one year ago was so terrible. It was like the woman had realized a hidden truth and had been awoken from a sleeping spell. Her wrath had been appalling and Rio would have feared for his life if she had not focused it on the person he'd least expected it – the King himself.

Rio couldn't help but think the King deserved it somehow.

Nevertheless, he was a servant to the King, and he was always loyal to the end, but even Rio was now questioning whether or not he should continue with his well-tracked record of loyalty. After a year of the Queen's absence, the King had gotten himself a Doll. And not just any Doll, but the Number One Doll himself, Silver Night.

No one knew it, but Rio hated the entire practice of keeping Dolls. He'd been one of the secret founders of the Doll Liberation Association (DLA), and he'd chosen to serve the King because the King was one of the few members of upper society to not have such a thing.

But when Rio saw his King blindly dragging that poor creature and toss him casually to his feet like he was trash, Rio's loyalty to him quickly became one of habit, rather than a true desire.

However, all the rumors he'd heard about Silver Night was true. The man was probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and even he'd been tempted from time to time to touch the man inappropriately. It was like the man could summon the deepest of desire to claim him in a person. Rio had made sure his interactions with the man was limited and timed because even he didn't entirely trust himself when he was around that man.

Yet, when the man didn't think someone was watching him, he'd looked so empty and so lonely, that it broke Rio's old heart. At those moments, the man seemed more like a young teen, and it was as if his bright future had been viciously stolen from him. Which, coming to think about it, probably was.

Rio sighed. His life had become so complicated. He would leave the water and pills near the King's private reading area in his bedroom and retire for tonight. However, he should check on the man before he –

The door of the King's freshly used concubine chambers was slammed open. Bloody and wild-eyed, his King tumbled out of the room, and Rio dropped the tray in his hands. Rio looked at his King in shock.

"What is the matter, my lord?" He immediately asked. Rio sniffed the air. The scent of the blood didn't belong to the King and seemed to belong to – no...it couldn't be.

His King looked at him with wild-eyed shame, "Fix it." His King barked. "Fix it and make it better. I didn't mean for it to die." Then the King shakily rushed down the hall and turned the right corner.

Still in shocked horror, Rio when into the room and saw the man he had just been thinking about a moment ago. Rio stopped breathing.

By all of darkness, was the young man even still alive?

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight: Shock**

* * *

 

Haruka's eyes twitched at the latest news headline from his e-reader.

**IS THE QUEEN HAVING A SECRET AFFAIR WITH KING'S MAIN RIVAL? EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWERS SAY: YES!**

_Last night, the Queen was a ravishing sight - beautifully dark and powerfully alluring. The fashion industry has dearly missed their Queen's unique style that was always on display for major social events. But ever since their unexpected separation, the Queen hasn't been seen on the social scene for an entire year! The world of fashion has deeply mourned!_

_However, at the Annual Winter Ball last night, the Queen's comeback was a sight to behold! It was completely different, and some say the different look was inspired because she has a new man in her life. And not just any man – the damnably handsome King Maxwell Von Anderson. Yes, you read that right! The Queen of the Far Eastern Vampire Realm may be having a hot and steamy affair with the Vampire King of Europe, himself!_

Haruka threw his e-reader against the wall. Damn those reporters! They didn't dare say a thing when they were there at the Ball last night, but the minute they were safe from immediate retribution, they'll spout such garbage!

Mother had left after three hours into the ball. The blond man, who Haruka now knew to be the Vampire King of Europe, had escorted her out. After he had seen her safely in the limo, Anderson had left with an amused wink but nothing more. Haruka and Juri had followed them and kissed their mother good-bye at the limo. They promised they would return to her in two days, but mother seemed as if she hadn't heard a word they'd said. She looked so angry and so hurt.

Haruka saw father talk with her as she went to get the cake for him and even though the exchange happened in less than two minutes, both parties looked ready for bloodshed. Mother returned and had given him a piece of oatmeal cake and Haruka simply ate it without compliant. She looked like she'd just been smacked in the face, but Haruka knew his father hadn't really done anything to her. Mother had been listless after giving him the cake and had walked back to her throne to reclaim her thoughts. After a while, she acted as if nothing had happened and continued on with the Ball's events.

However, even Haruka felt the various killing intent spikes from his father throughout the event. Everyone had felt it, and that was probably why the party had ended so soon after mother had left.

And then there was Juri.

Juri, brainless and mindless Juri, had acted like all was well in the world. She'd been outside and hadn't seen what had gone down between their parents, but Haruka still wanted to shake some sense into her! When the Ball had obviously come to a close, she had kissed their father a happy good-night kiss on his cheek and bounced her way to her private palace. She'd acted like nothing had happened, and Haruka was sure that stupid sister of his fell asleep without a care in the world.

Haruka hadn't been able to sleep one wink the entire day. He been anxiety about the state of his mother. He'd be edgy about the mental state of his father. He was deeply annoyed at Juri's behavior, and he'd even worried about what the news reports would say about the entire event. At least, he wasn't worrying about the news reports for no reason – they did exactly what he thought they would. Those parasitic jerks!

Haruka rose from his chair and decided to put on his clothes. He was going to get to the bottom of this. His father really needed to be more considerate and humble and as the only other male in this family – it was his job to get his father to see common sense.

* * *

 

Juri sang as she clapped. "I love blueberry muffins! Blueberry muffins! Blueberry muffins! I love blueberry muffins! Blueberry muffins and I are best friends!" Mika, her personal maid, amusingly smiled.

"Something tells me, you want a blueberry muffin, miss." The middle-aged woman grinned.

Juri pouted. "Actually, I want a pecan muffin, but I haven't made a song for those yet!"

Mika raised her eyebrow. Juri really was a delight to work for, but she was so childlike that Mika would always forget she was, in actuality, a teen girl.

Mika came to wake up the princess tonight. She was such a heavy sleeper, and Mika knew the girl wanted to spend some time with her beloved father before her scheduled plane ride near sunrise. It had taken a Herculean effort, but the girl was dressed and ready to go now. Her favorite pink and brown dress was on, and her long hair was full of curls. Mika was happy to see her hair in a normal black color for once. The young teen would dye her hair every odd shade of the rainbow when it suited her. Mika had to endure shockingly pink to neon green colored hair. The Queen had been surprisingly amused at her daughter's wild fashion sense even when Juri landed on the Worst's Dressed List, time and time again. The only time the Queen had a problem with Juri's unusual hair styling options was when the girl had decided to dye her hair a shockingly silver hue.

When the Queen had seen her, she had fainted on the spot. When she had awoken, the Queen quietly begged for Juri to never dye her hair that particular hair color ever again. Strangely, the willful Juri never had. Mika was somewhat put out at that. Pink, blue, and green hair was fine, but a relatively normal color like silver was a sin?

Honestly, the entire royal family was bonkers!

"I'm going to see daddy!" Juri brightly chirped at Mika. "We can have muffins together in his office!" Before the older woman could say another word, the girl was gone in a flash.

Mika tiredly smiled and decided to start packing up. At least one member of that strange family always smiled.

* * *

 

Juri sneakily got into her father's palace! Maybe she should become a female ninja! She was going to surprise him with some muffins from her private kitchen, and they could have a quite early evening snack in the garden.

Juri loved seven things: beauty items, her mother, her father, her brother, cupcakes, pictures, and cute boys! But she adorned her father the most! He gave her everything she wanted and always smiled at her even when she made big mistakes.

Soon, Juri arrived to her father's personal study and swung open the door in her excitement.

He wasn't there!

Pouting, Juri pondered where he could be. Maybe he was still sleeping? Juri absentmindedly walked towards her father's bedroom chamber. It was odd for her father not to be awake at this time. He was always the first person to be awake in the evenings. Perhaps he had drunk too much last night? When she kissed him, he'd didn't seem too happy at all, but his eyes did soften a bit when she had done that.

Papa really was upset with the whole fight with mama, huh? Juri knew people said the worst of things about her father, but she just didn't see it. Her father was always so kind and giving to her, and she couldn't really see the mean man people painted him as when they thought she couldn't hear. Whatever people said, Juri knew the truth!

Papa was a desperately lonely and needy person.

He might not express himself well, but that's what Juri believed with her whole heart. Her kind father was lonely, and he wanted something desperately. She didn't know or understand what that something was, but she would find it for him one day.

"Princess Juri? What in the world are you doing here?" Her father's personal Butler mumbled out. "You need to go back to your palace, your highness."

"I want to see Papa." Juri pouted at him. She lifted up her basket of muffins. "I brought these for him to cheer him up!"

She wasn't sure, but Butler Rio looked very angry. Juri didn't think the anger was because of her though. "Princess, could you please return to your palace? Your father isn't feeling too well at the moment, and he may not be ready to see you until later on in the night. So, can you please go now?"

Juri wanted to immediately refuse, but a spike of cunning hit her, and she nodded her head. She started to retrace her steps like she was actually going to do what the Butler had said. However, when she was out of his senses, she had hidden herself and waited until she was sure no one else was there.

When she heard that the Butler was gone, she immediately hurried to her father's bedchamber. If her father was unwell, she wanted to be near him and help him. However, out of the corner of her dark eyes, she saw a slightly opened door that she'd never remembered being opened before in her young life. Curious, she walked over and peaked into the mysterious room.

It was a bedroom. It was a beautiful and plain bedroom, but a bedroom even so.

Juri was about to shut the door because that wasn't really odd. Her palace had six bedrooms, and each had a different theme. In spite of this, before she closed the door, she heard a slight sound of movement from the bed.

Juri's thoughts went wild. Without thinking of the consequences, she slipped into the room and sneaked closer to the bed. When she had gotten close, she dropped her basket of muffins.

The person on the bed looked like an angel.

Juri thought her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. The man had beautiful long silver hair and had flawlessly marbled skin. His features were so delicate but at the same time so masculine that Juri couldn't really describe it. It was rare – different even. However, he was breathing heavily.

Juri looked at his body and saw numerous claw marks and wounds on his skin. What sort of evil person would harm such a beautiful creature? Juri's rare anger was kindled. Nevertheless, distractedly, she took out her cell phone. Her immediate reaction when seeing cute boys was to take a picture of them! Her brother said it was a creepy habit, but Juri had never heard any complaints from all the boys she had taken pictures of in the past. However, that sleeping angel was clearly not a boy, but a _man_. Juri blushed. She'd never seen such a handsome person before! She definitely wanted to remember him! Without a second thought, she took a picture of this beautiful sleeping man with her camera phone.

To her utter horror, the man seemed to stir at the sound.

Silver Angel Man turned his head towards her and looked at her with sleepy dark-purple eyes.

Juri stopped breathing.

They looked at each other for a moment. "Your face...is _glorious_." The man finally said and he quickly fell back to sleep.

Juri couldn't breathe; her face was so hot she could have sworn an egg could be fried on it. Picking up her muffins and slamming her cell phone back into her dress's pocket, she wildly ran to her room.

Juri had no idea what to think about this.

**To be Continued.**

 


	10. Chapter Nine: Restart

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

What enraged Yuki more than anything else was the fact that Kaname didn't seem the least bit sorry for what he had done. There wasn't a _hint_ of remorse for his actions. There wasn't a _hint_ of shame. And to realize that she had given this monster of a man the little she had left of her broken heart almost drove her to suicide.

She had not known. She had believed in him and trusted him for _so_ long. She was even grateful that he still looked after her, when she'd lost herself.

But it was her _brother_ and _husband_ who had killed the **_man she'd loved_**. It was _his_ actions that made her unknowingly starve and killed the unborn child in her womb that she hadn't known was there. Yuki had lost one of the last thing Zero left to her because of her blind desperation. She didn't notice the signs – she'd just thought – I have to find him. _I have to find him._ **_He always found me, so now it's my turn to find him._**

But because of Kaname, she'd killed one of the very few things she had left of Zero.

A baby.

A baby that could have had his silver hair and purple eyes. A baby that could have had his nose and ears. A baby who could have given her Zero's trademark small smile when he was happy or her cute frown when she was displeased. She could have been comforted and not gone mad those five lost years if that baby had lived.

Sometimes, Yuki would imagine to herself that Zero was alive and was right next to her - talking to her. She would be outside, in a park, at a shopping center, or at a museum, and she would imagine the strange and funny conversations they might have had.

If they were waiting in a line at a supermarket, Yuki could imagine Zero raising a cheeky eyebrow at her and say, " _You know, I think that man in front of us in the green shirt is cheating on his wife with that woman."_

Yuki would act shocked. _"That's terrible – what is the world coming to?"_ Then she would slowly process what he had said. _"Hey! How would you even know that?"_

Zero would teasingly smile at her. _"He has a fresh tan line on his ring finger, but there is no ring."_

 _"Oh."_ She would say. _"Why in the world would a man cheat on his wife?"_

 _"Because a man can."_ Zero would smirk at her then.

Yuki would mock growl at him. _"If you ever cheated on me, I'll skin you!"_

 _"I know. However, I would be too tired to cheat."_ Zero would then smile at her. _"You take up all my time and energy, Yuki."_

Sometimes, she'd imagined he would lay right next to her in bed, and they'll discuss their daily lives together.

 _"I just read a wonderful book!"_ Yuki would say.

Zero would roll his eyes. _"The last time you said that it was about that dreadful book Twilight!"_ Then he would mysteriously wiggle his eyebrows. _"However, there is a resemblance between that girl Bella and you."_

_"Hey! I can fight **and** defend myself!"_

_"Sure you can...until I come and save you."_ He would smirk.

Yuki's thoughts would then turn dark. _"You can't save me anymore."_

Illusion Zero would look at her with sad purple eyes and say, _"I'm so sorry, Yuki."_

Yuki pulled herself deepen into her bed and shut the world out. Zero wasn't there to protect her anymore. Once upon a time, a innocent girl loved a silver-haired knight...but her shinning knight was lost to her forever.

And it was her own dark prince who had taken him away.

But that dark prince wasn't even the _slightest bit_ regretful of about his past actions. He even expected her to come back to him, and he thought life would go on as usual.

Yuki would hit him where it hurt.

"Seiren, please come here." Yuki called out. The purple-haired woman came into Yuki's bedroom immediately. Once she had been loyal to Kaname and served him with all her heart. How things changed with time...Seiren was loyal to Yuki now, and only death would stop the woman's service to her.

"Yes, my lady?" Seiren quietly asked.

"Please call Rima Touya. I want her to draft up some legal papers for me."

Seiren blinked. "Rima is a lawyer now, Yuki, but she specializes in divorces."

Yuki looked Seiren hard in the eye. " _I know_ , Seiren. That's why I want her. I'm getting a divorce."

 

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Restart**

* * *

 

 

When Silver opened his eyes again, he looked at the ceiling.

So...he was raped.

This was the seven hundred and sixty-fourth time, wasn't it?

Silver raised himself with his elbows and noted the dull pain inside him. Well, if he were to compare from previous experiences, this time it wasn't as bad as the other times. He'll be completely healed by tomorrow night and ready for further action. The rapid blood loss experienced during this event was probably what pushed him closer to death's door plus the major wounding from the various claw marks. He wasn't raped for at least seven years before this event. The unpleasantness of the entire episode was something Silver wasn't willing to experience again.

A brief thought occurred to Silver that such an event to a complete and free person would be downright traumatizing and horrifying. However, for Dolls, this was merely a simple and common occupational hazard. If one wanted to survive in this life, one needed to gather such memories and lock it away in the deepest and darkest part of their minds completely. Otherwise that person wouldn't be able to cope, and his or her life soon end.

Still, Silver tried to process exactly what had happened for this event to transpire. After all, he hadn't expected it – not by a long shot – but now, he would have to deal with this latest twist in the entire game.

Contrary to popular opinion, rape was about power, rather than true sexual pleasure or desire. When a person raped another, it was a power play in order for the villain to reestablish his or hers identify, pride, and ego. This usually happens whe that villain felt a loss of control over something important to them, and the victim was just in the _right_ place at the _wrong_ time. The message and intent of a rape were simple: I am not powerless, _if I can hurt and control you._

However, victims, in general, tend not to see it that way. He remembered some of the words other Dolls who had just experienced this new type of horror would cry to themselves and say things like: What did _I_ do to deserve that? What did _I_ do wrong? Is something wrong with _me_ for that person to want to do that?

Those were useless and stupid questions really.

Rape was about power, and what better way to express your power then subjecting a lesser valued member of society to a torture you could never be harmed or punished for? Dolls were the lowest of the low in vampire society. If a vampire of any level had tried such a thing against his or hers equal, the consequence was had been huge. But against a Doll? Nonsense, many would say, aren't sex and pleasure the reason why they existed in the first place? Why would such a creature even think to say no? In the minds of many, a Doll couldn't be raped. In fact, it simply wasn't _possible_ to rape them.

Nevertheless, being logically about this, didn't really help the feeling of violation a completed person felt. He'd watch dozens of Dolls kill themselves after experiencing such events. Silver mildly wondered if he would try to kill himself in the future as well, once he became a complete person and had the normal emotional response that accompanied such actions.

However, for a _king_ to want to do such a common and base act, Silver needed to reassess the entire situation and reformulate his plans. Silver was mildly curious as to what set his master king off and thus he tried to remember his strange drunken rambles during the event.

 _"I'm the second choice."_ Second choice in what? Was there some sort of competition that his master was engaged in?

 _"Why am I the second choice? I've always loved her!"_ Ah. A quarrel over a woman. Well, great wars have been started over such things in the past. _"How could I be the second choice? I took care of her!"_ What type of woman was she to inspire such a negative reaction? His master was married, so perhaps the woman was his wife? That didn't make much sense at all. Shouldn't a wife return a husband's love if she agreed to marry him? If that was the case, then perhaps there was trouble in the marriage bed?

Silver hadn't left his new room since he arrived here and the only contact he had of the outside world involved three people – the Butler Rio, his new master, and that strange girl whose face triggered the memory of a dream within a dream. Clearly, things were transpiring that he had no idea how to react to. If the feud was between his master and his wife – how could he take advantage of such a situation? Silver needed to get more information about his environment. Ignorance in this new circle of the world was apparently very deadly. His master was a king and a pure-blood. He could have easily killed Silver last night and not a person would have cared. Silver had no allies, information, weapons, or understanding in this new dark palace.

 _"How could you be the first choice? How? A cursed vampire hunter. A lowly Level D. A fool and a wretch."_ Now these words puzzled him and make Silver even more confused and worried. He was not a vampire hunter. He was a Doll. His new master had to have understood that, or he wouldn't have kept Silver in the first place. Thus, Silver could only come to the conclusion that something about himself reminded his master of this vampire hunter he obviously greatly disliked.

Isn't that a troubling thought?

Silver didn't know what he could do about this sudden unexpected piece of information. If Silver reminded his new master of this rival enemy for a woman his master desperately desired, how exactly was he supposed to manage it?

 _"Now you are nothing more than a whore. A used and willing whore is what you are, and I'm the second choice? A King the second choice?"_ Well, isn't a willing whore what the Doll industry condition society to think them as? That idea wasn't new at all. However, the real problem, for Silver at least, was that his master seemed to be transferring his immense dislike for this vampire hunter onto Silver himself. That was a problem he needed to rectify immediately. Silver had to make himself entire distinct and different in the mind of his new master so that this transference of ill regard he had for the hunter wasn't placed on himself.

 _"Your blood tastes like a virgin, Kiryu."_ And who in the world was Kiryu? Was it the vampire hunter's name? " _No wonder your previous johns desired you so much."_ Well, that was a typically statement. _"Kiryu, the whore, who tastes like a pure virgin."_ Well, Silver _did_ take much care with his blood. During the second decade of his enslavement, one of his masters had been an odd-ball scientist. After Silver had managed to survive the torture of his odd experiments and had successfully captured the evil man's heart, Silver had created a potion that helped his blood mimic virgin blood. After he had successfully seduced the man's rival, he'd had that master murdered and had an easier captivity with that other scientist until his ownership was transferred again. Coming to think about it, he would need to create that tonic very soon, his tri-monthly prescription date was coming up.

On the other hand, another thought occurred to Silver. He wasn't entirely sure but he strongly believed the despised vampire hunter's name was Kiryu.

Kiryu.

Something inside Silver was triggered. Kiryu. _Kiryu_. **Kiryu**. That name sounded very familiar. He'd obviously heard of it before. Was it in one of the books he'd read over the years? Kiryu. _Kiryu_. **Kiryu**.

"... ** _Kiryu_**!" Suddenly, the memory of a bright female voice whispering in his ear shocked him.

Almost immediately, Silver felt the beginnings of a terrible headache and a sharp pain in his chest. He held his breath for a moment and fell back on the bed. A feeling of nausea over took him and he became very distressed. After the odd moment of sickness passed, Silver opened his eyes and wondered what had trigger the sudden odd sickness. It wasn't the memory of the that vile man, or the potion. That sickness was triggered by the name of that vampire hunter! The name of that vampire hunter was...what again?

Silver pulled at his memories again and couldn't remember the name he _just_ remembered. Impossible. He'd trained his memory to remember anything and everything that surrounded him. How could he have just forgotten that name? He only felt this way when his true self stole away a key to his identity whenever he stumbled upon something that reminded him of something he couldn't place.

Suddenly enraged, Silver realized that had just happened again.

This always happened whenever he just found a clue, even a small simple clue, about his true nature! His true self would just delete away the moment/clue. A feeling of pain over took him then. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right that _he_ was his _own_ worst enemy!

Pressing his lips together tightly, Silver vowed to himself, that he would find a clue that would be the very key to unlocking his true self. It would be a key so overwhelming, so brilliant, and so wondrous that his true self wouldn't be able to disregard and hide that key ever again.

Irritated beyond belief, Silver tried to distance himself from his darkly turning thoughts. There was a time and place for everything after all.

So, after this little analysis, what has Silver Night learned and could conclude from this entire event?

His master, who was a vampire pure-blood king, was fighting a battle over his wife with a vampire hunter. Reality surely was stranger than fiction. What would a vampire queen being doing with a vampire hunter in the first place? Could she possibly be plotting her husband's murder? Very, very curious. Perhaps it would be in Silver's best interest to form an alliance with that woman? If he did, he could get revenge for what had occurred last night.

Ah, possibilities.

Besides that, he, Silver himself, reminded the king of this rival vampire hunter? Well, that surely couldn't be for the time being. He had to distance himself as entirely different from that vampire hunter as much as possible. It really wouldn't do for Silver to be accidentally killed, if his current master went on another enraged tirade because of the man.

A plan formed, and a cold smile curled around Silver's lips.

Yes, he knew exactly what to do to make himself completely distinct and different in the mind of his new master. He formed a plan that could be based on either his master's guilty or shame. Whatever emotional response was triggered in his master because of such an action didn't really matter to Silver – Silver would deal with it and survive.

He decided to reset his plan of action.

He would take his master's guilt and shame and built him a mental prison of his own sin. Silver would whisper the lies his master wanted to believe and trap him forever.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	11. Chapter 10: Poison, Part I

**Sliver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**100 Years Ago**

Kaname mockingly stared down at his despicable uncle, and he took great delight in seeing his pain. The spell that Yuki had weaved had worked perfectly. She was breathing heavily and completely drained of her energy, but Kiryu was supporting her with his own hands.

Kaname focused his entire attention on his uncle. Rido Kuran could no longer use his power and was little more than a human cripple. Kaname took immense pleasure in slowly shredding the man into bloody pieces.

Rido was little more than a corpse and what gave Kaname the best feeling of sadistic happiness was knowing that Rido Kuran knew he was dying, and that Kaname was the reason for it. The man had killed his parents and tried to steal his birthright. He had caused so much trouble and woe for Kaname and Kaname was _so_ happy to see his angst at his undeniable loss.

"You have loss, my dear uncle." Kaname said as his stepped on the man's hand and crushed it. He had successfully taken the body of a foreign pure-blood, so his cousin was physically safe. Too bad that the boy was now going to lose another parent.

"Ha." Rido spat. "Don't think that it will end this way, my lovely nephew."

"Oh." Kaname grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air. He saw his uncle turn blue and Kaname toss him to the ground like he was mere trash. He played with Rido like a vicious cat would play with his terrified so-to-be-dead dinner. "How exactly will it end then?"

The bloody man wheezed but strangely he had a smile upon his lips."You and I are so alike, nephew." He spat out bright-red blood on the snow-covered ground. "We both take and take and take until one day we lose everything we hold dear. You will end up like me – no - you will end up even _worst_. "

Ah, the blather of a loser. Kaname simply kicked his face in.

Despite his broken teeth littered the snowy ground; Rido continued to smile. "Why don't I do you a favor and help you along your path of destruction?" Immediately, Rido held up his hand and summoned all the remains of his dark energy. His target was Kaname and Kaname was taken aback. The amount of power in the attack wasn't something he had expected. Kaname summoned a shield to protect himself. But laughing, Rido then pointed his deadly power at Yuki.

"NO!" Kaname yelled. He watched in helpless horror as Yuki tried to defend herself from the attack. She couldn't. She didn't have enough energy because she had barely awakened her vampire powers and hadn't truly gotten use to them yet.

Yuki screamed.

In an instant, Zero Kiryu was before her. He covered her body with his own. The dark light was blinding.

Kiryu fell to the snowy earth, and Yuki stopped screaming.

Kaname turned to Rido with a nasty snarl. Without wasting a second, he ripped out the bastard's heart. Rido wheezed and gurgled with his blood, but he continued with his bloody smile. "From hell Kaname, I will laugh as you _poison_ all your dreams."

* * *

 

**Chapter 10: Poison, Part I**

* * *

 

**Present**

Kaname had decided that he wouldn't drink for the rest of the week. No, let's make that the rest of the month. No, let's go even further – he wouldn't drink for the rest of the entire year.

He didn't even know what to do.

Haruka and Juri were gone. Haruka had tried to talk with him privately, but Kaname wasn't in the mood to listen to the boy's petty complaints right now. He'd order the boy out of his presence, as soon as he saw that familiar rebellious look on his face. Haruka had tried to argue, but one look from Kaname and the boy understood his place.

Juri was a different case, however. She had looked for him to give him muffins, but she seemed so red face and nervous around him. Kaname wasn't sure what to make of her strange (well, strange for her) behavior, but he listened to her babble on and on because it was a calming sound to his wired nerves and steadily growing indignity. They had left at sunrise that very same night and Kaname was so sorry to see them go because now he had to think about what he had done.

He didn't want to.

After they had left, Rio had informed Kaname about the status of Kiryu's health. The Butler had informed Kaname the news he wanted to hear the most – the boy would live.

Kiryu would live.

And, the old Butler added, he was healing remarkably fast. However, Rio seemed somewhat disturbed by the rapid rate of the boy's healing ability.

Nevertheless, the sheer gratefulness at hearing such words shockingly overwhelmed him. But as soon as that grateful wave was passed, a ball of dishonor logged itself in his stomach. He was a king. Kings don't need to act in such a way, but he had. Kaname felt his ego be subdued a bit. Who knew that alcohol could turn him into such a savage creature? Kaname decided to cast all the blame on the drink. After all, the alcohol had been a bit too strong and thus as a punishment to himself he would relax his usage of the substance. Kaname knew he was a good person; therefore, it was drink's fault for changing him into such an unrecognizable creature.

All in all, Kiryu would live. However, what did that mean to him?

Well, to be practical about it, his plan to use the boy as a bait for Yuki was still possible. He hadn't told her that he had the boy when he had briefly spoken to her at the Annual Winter Ball. So, that card was still possible to play. Once Yuki found out he was still alive, she would come back to the palace, and life would go on.

Still, Kaname wasn't exactly sure how to approach and create such a plan. In fact, Kaname's mind seemed to refuse to focus on it. It only seemed to focus on foggy memories of painful screams and bloody skin.

Kaname refused to feel too guilty. After all, it wasn't his fault. If Yuki hadn't upset him, he wouldn't have drunk that much, and thus he wouldn't have acted that way with Kiryu. Besides, Kiryu was already healing, and if he was healing so quickly, Kaname knew he couldn't have injured the boy _that badly_ during that minor outburst event.

Therefore, Kaname didn't really feel too much shame over the entire event. After all, it wasn't his fault. Things just went out of control for a bit, but soon everything would return to its place.

* * *

 

**A Week Later**

Kaname had decided that now was the time to visit Kiryu. His Butler had reported to him that the boy was completely healed two days ago. However, Kaname had been busy, and thus he hadn't had the time to really see the boy for himself. In spite of this, Kaname's curiosity and confused feelings got the best of him. For some odd reason, he wanted to visit the boy and see his face.

Yet, he stood before the door and hesitated to knock. How would Kiryu look at him? Would he look at him with rage? Would there by fear in his eyes? Kaname, for some reason, didn't really want to know the answer to his questions. If Kaname remembered the boy's personality well, Kiryu would probably hate and despise him even more now despite the fact that it really wasn't Kaname's fault. It had been the alcohol. It had been Yuki's words. Hell, it was even Maxwell's actions. However, Kaname suspected that the boy wouldn't see it that way.

Kaname decided against the visit. He should just leave. It wasn't as if there was any real reason he needed to see him now anyway. Intending to leave immediately, Kaname turned around.

Unexpectedly, the door to Kiryu's room opened.

Kaname froze. He was instantly unsure of what to do. He expected to hear Kiryu's sharp rebuke and angry harangue. He even expected Kiryu to try to harm him or at the very least to curse at him with contempt. Therefore, he wasn't expecting the following words.

"Is something troubling you, my master?" A low and silky voice softly inquired behind him.

Kaname whipped his head around. There was no anger in that voice. No disgust. No hatred. Taken by complete surprised, Kaname looked at Kiryu's eyes.

Happiness. Joy. Excitement. Those words were the only words that could describe that man's glaze at him. Kaname's mind whirled, and he was frozen to the spot. Silver's looked at him with warmth and joy. "Please, come in, my master." He said, as he continued to look at him with those irreverence accepting eyes. "I've been wanting to see you for such a long time." He moved slightly to the side of the door as if he were happily welcoming Kaname into his home.

Like he was under a spell, Kaname walked in - and he completely lost his breathe.

He stepped into a dream.

The entire bedroom looked so different. Before, the bedroom had looked like any typical bedroom with the usual furniture and arrangements. However, now, his senses were overwhelmed with wonder. Every aspect of the room dazzled the eye, and every facet of the space delighted his imagination.

The walls had been painted a dark crimson hue, and the high-polished wooden floors were covered in numerous rich Persian carpets. In the private sitting area sat two pale white chaise lounges in front of a mildly burning ornate golden fireplace. A beautifully crafted wooden table with golden trimmings sat between the lounges, and on top of it was a golden chess set and violin.

Various gold silk tapestries and glistening small chandeliers decorated the ceiling and the upper parts of the room. There were marble stately busts, brilliant golden-silver mirrors, and crystals filled with various oils and exotic scents. There was a painting of two tigers – a white and a black - and a breathtaking scenic painting of an ancient Japanese mountain site. Everything in the room seemed to have been carefully selected to astonish the eye and flood the senses. Kaname didn't know what to admire first in the room, and his curiosity and fascination about the unexpected change overwhelmed him.

But then his eyes land on the main feature of the room - the bed.

And it was glorious.

It was a ridiculous large cherry wood canopy bed. On each of its various beams hung golden curtains, which lightly drift towards luxury Persian rugs. The bed was thickly layered with silk and satin black bed sheets that Kaname's skin craved to feel. An embroidered velvet crimson duvet was pulled halfway down the bed and there were numerous pillows of various shapes and sizes.

 _Where am I?_ Kaname dazedly thought to himself. _I feel like I've stepped into a deeply desired dream._ His mind felt fuzzy, and he closed his eyes to take in a deep breathe to center himself. The windows were open and Kaname could smell the fresh nighttime winter air, but it also carried with it the scent of spiced apples and calming lavender.

"Do you like this place, my master?" A low voice whispered softly in his ears. Kaname quickly turned towards that voice and was captured by intense heavy-lidded amethyst orbs.

The answer fell from his lips. "This place is like a dream." He whispered.

That man before him smiled, and Kaname felt his heart melt. This person looked at him with such kindness and tender care that Kaname was confounded. "But this is reality, my king, and it will be so all the days of your life."

Immediately, Kaname felt his conscience awaken. He had hurt this person. He had hurt this person in the vilest of ways. He suddenly wanted to explain himself.

"What had happened that night-" Kaname started to say, but he was interrupted. He watched in shock as Silver kneeled before him. The movement was so smooth that his long silver hair seemed to float around him. Kaname could only watch as the man reach out towards him, grab Kaname's right hand, and pulled his hand towards his ruby lips.

The man kissed his hand. A feeling of pleasure raced through his body. " My master, you were upset. You couldn't have stopped what had happened. I understand." The beguiling creature said to him as he continued to kiss his hand.

Kaname fell upon his knees. "How can you understand? How can you accept?" That was impossible. Had it been him, he would have _never_ -

"You are my master. I will accept and understand every aspect that is you. Everything you are - I will accept and understand because the sole purpose of my existence is to create and encourage your total pleasure and true happiness." Kiryu said. No, not Kiryu. This person could never have been Kiryu.

This person was...this person was...

"I, Silver Night, belong completely to you, my master." Silver Night's eyes suddenly came alive. His purple orbs burned with flames of hot desire and true longing. Kaname mind and body felt engulfed by the flame. "I will always be with you until the end of your days."

Kaname looked into Silver's dark amethyst eyes and instantly believed everything he had said.

"What does your heart desire, my master?" Silver's dark velvety voice asked him.

Kaname had heard him asked this very same question three times before. The first time was when he had just discovered him. The second time was the night before the ball. The third time was the night he wanted to erase from his mind forever. He wanted that memory gone and to be forgotten for eternity.

Thus, Kaname decided that now was the time to finally answer that question.

"What does your heart desire, my master?" Silver repeated again slowly.

Yet, Kaname Kuran could only say three small words. "Give me peace."

Silver lips curled into a mysterious smile. "As you wish, my master."

**To be Continued**

 


	12. Chapter 11: Poison, Part II

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**110 Years Ago**

A 10-year-old Zero Kiryu frowned at his vampire hunter instructor. Toga Yagari raised his eyebrow at his young student. Little Zero cocked his head to the side and pouted. "I think learning about poisons is a waste of time, teacher. It's not like I can kill a vampire by inviting them over for tea."

Toga smirked. "There are many different types of poisons, kid. Not just physical ones."

Little Zero looked at his teacher with young skepticism. "In the Hunter's Encyclopedia, it defines a poison as 'a substance that when introduced by a living organism will cause death or injury'. How can a poison not be physical then? That doesn't make sense, teacher."

Toga's eyes twitched. Of all the brats he had to get - he got a little Einstein.

"Look brat," Toga began. "Poisons can be physical, but there are also mental, social, and emotional poisons. People aren't just their bodies and vampires, while being the lowest level of a 'person', aren't just bodies as well. While vampires can be poisoned physically, it is better to poison them mentally and emotionally."

"How could you poison a vampire mentally?" Little Zero curiously asked.

"Create in them a fear of you." Toga rapidly answered. "Fear causes a person to lose sight of reality and cause them to make bad decisions, thus it makes them easier targets."

"Well, shouldn't vampire hunters scare vampires _already_?" Little Zero asked confused. "Are there other ways to poison a vampire emotionally?"

Toga knew of a few ways, but that was not appropriate for a young brat to learn about right now. "There are, but you're too young to understand those things, kid."

Little Zero frowned. He hated not getting answers to his questions.

* * *

 

**Chapter 11: Poison, Part II**

* * *

 

**Present**

"What does your heart desire, my master?" Silver Night repeated again slowly.

Kaname Kuran could only say three small words. "Give me peace."

Silver lips curled into a mysterious smile. "As you wish, my master."

And time became sluggish.

All of Kaname's physical senses- sight, smell, hearing, feeling, and taste - came alive and focused on the being before him at that very moment.

Kiryu...no...this creature was not Kiryu. Kiryu would never have looked at him this way. The person had dark amethyst orbs that seemed to burn into his soul and consumed his mind with thoughts only of him. This person could never have been Zero Kiryu.

This person was called Silver Night.

Kaname grabbed Silver's right facial cheek with the palm of his right hand. He pulled his face closer to his as if trying to unlock a secret hidden in his mind's eye. Silver's wine eyes met his feverishly and had a subtle gray hue that burned him with a craving for things Kaname couldn't yet understand but equally yearned for. Silver leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. His silky hands slowly began to explore Kaname's body and Kaname's skin started to grow warmer and warmer as each light touch left a feeling of fire in their wake. Little droplets of sweat started to form at the base of Kaname's neck as an internal flash of heat shot and zinged throughout his body and raced to an area hidden underneath his belt.

Silver bended closer into Kaname and placed his soft crimson lips against his neck. Kaname's nose was instantly assaulted by the scent of roses and sandalwood. Kaname immediately thought Silver was going to bite him, but instead Silver gave him a long wet lick up his neck and towards his ear. The sensation caused Kaname to shiver unexpectedly. Silver's hands continued their agonizingly slow exploration of his chest, and each pass of his touch sent arrows of intense desire to his lower half. Suddenly, Kaname's expensive designer dress shirt had become an evil enemy to him because it seemingly separated the contact between their skin.

Silver enigmatically whispered into his ear. "My king, may I fully please you?" His voice was thick, heated, and dark. He nibbled lightly on Kaname's ear lobe, and Kaname let out a surprised gasp. He clung tighter to Silver as the man continued his tongue's assault on his exposed throat. He licked his way down his neck and across his throat's Adam's apple. Kaname could only groan as he felt Silver's long smooth fingers inched down his dress shirt and effortlessly unbutton each button of his expensive shirt. As each button was removed, Silver started to kiss his way down Kaname's smooth chest. The new trail of his kisses started to descend lower and lower.

Abruptly, winter's icy wind decided to come into the room at that very moment. The cold breeze whipped against Silver's exposed bend back, and he let out an astonished shudder as he lend in closer to Kaname's warmth.

Entranced by the delightful sound and the sudden warmth of a downy body, Kaname felt the sliding of Sliver's sleek long hair curl and warp itself around Kaname's upper body. The intoxicating scent of roses and sandalwood consumed him once more. Kaname shivered as he felt one of Silver's velvety silver strands slid down his arm and off of his right shoulder. But soon, Silver had decided to resume with his kisses, and he went down Kaname's body further and further. His trail of heated kisses went down Kaname's chest. They continued down his abdomen and Kaname's excitement roared. With a gracefulness that seemed so natural, Silver unbuckled his belt and zipped open Kaname's dress pants.

However, with the weight of Silver on top of him, Kaname unexpectedly felt backwards on the bed. Only his elbows supported him, but his open and free shirt had slipped over his shoulders and trapped his arms. Annoyed, Kaname merciless ripped off the shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. His feet dangled slightly from the bed's height.

But Silver did not want to be separated from his skin. He followed Kaname's fall and laid one knee against the outside of his thigh. Without pausing a second, he continued with his kisses that were making their path towards Kaname's hip bone and Kaname's scenes started to become haywire and frenzied. A creature that had been sleeping awoken inside of him. It had only been summoned inside Kaname only once before. The internal creature growled and groaned. It hissed, and it murmured. It's words could not be understood or appreciated, but Kaname could summarize its true intent.

**Claim.**

It wanted him to _claim_.

Despite the cold air, Kaname's body was burning with a pleasurable inferno. He started to heavily pant as he dug his hands against the cool black silk sheets in Silver' bed. The aroused heat of his blood rushed towards his skin and manhood.

Kaname's strict and disciplined mind fell away as his strong animalistic instincts took over. His dark natural instincts smiled as it unleashed its vengeance for always being imprisoned by his rationality and logic. Kaname felt every burning touch of Silver's expert fingers. Kaname felt every hot breathe of Silver's against his now sweating skin. His black dress pants easily slipped off his legs and were kicked away by his feet. Now, the only article of clothing he possessed was his silk black boxer briefs. He found the thing extremely offensive.

Kaname felt Silver stop his kissing descent to his groin, and Kaname warningly groaned his severe disapproval. Silver laughed – the sound was like rich music to Kaname's ears - and without further warning, Silver slipped his hand under the band of his underwear and gave his proud erection a gentle squeeze. An abrupt excitement clawed into Kaname, but Silver suddenly let go.

Kaname hissed. "You're a damn tease." And he reached up and grabbed the man's bicep roughly to pull him down.

Silver laid on top on him – surrounding him with a delicious heat - but Kaname was deeply annoyed that the man still had on the majority of his clothes.

Silver pulled himself up and whispered into Kaname's ear. "And you're quite big, my lord." Silver velvety dark voice replied. Kaname's ego smirked its approval of his words. "How in the world are you going to fit inside me, hmm?"

Silver reached under the closest black pillow and pulled out a small glass container full of precious oil. With a unusual flair of opening the container with one snow-white hand, Silver drenched his hand in the liquid substance and then warped his soft fingers around Kaname's unleashed erection. The musky-scented oil was leisurely massaged onto Kaname's large member, and Kaname surrendered to the deliciously aching and agonizing pleasant sensations. Kaname freely let out the gasps and groans of his current pleasure as Silver slowly moved his hand up and down – up and down – up and down – his length until Kaname could hardly remember what breathing felt like.

Then something inside Kaname snapped. **Claim**. He would claim _now_.

He grabbed the man's arm, flipped him over, and held him down. Their positions completely reversed. Kaname looked into the man's darken purple eyes of desire, and his eyes flashed a bright crimson in response. Kaname rumbled as his noticed that the man still had on his clothes and without wasting another thought, he shredded them off immediately of his body, but he was careful not to wound his newly healed moonlight skin.

Silver gave him an unhurriedly thrilled smile. He rocked his now nude hips side to side, and Kaname could feel his lover's passionate erection against his lower stomach. Kaname grabbed Silver's right leg and slipped it under his right knee and he did the same to their other side.

Silver loudly gasped at the sensation of their bodies mingling, blending, twisting, and he grabbed onto Kaname's biceps desperately. The man's hips and buttocks were perfectly positioned for his erection's entrance, but without warning Kaname paused himself. A fuzzy memory of his past sin chose at that moment to assault his mind.

He should not be doing this, but he did not want to stop. Yet he half-remembered the painful cries of the person under him as he first forced his entry into this hidden place. Kaname suddenly didn't want that event to ever be repeated again.

"Master, what exactly are you waiting for?" An aggravated and distraughtly needy panting voice snapped.

Shocked, Kaname turned to face those burning amethyst orbs and found himself answering truthfully. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Silver lifted up his hips and coiled one of his legs around Kaname's hip bring him excruciatingly closer. "You can never hurt me, my master." He panted with desperate yearning. "I am yours to do as you will." Kaname felt the man's body shuddered with desire. " Your hands, your mouth, everything you are - I want. No." Silver looked him in the eyes then. The intensity of his illicit craving crashed into Kaname like a ferocious cyclone. "No... I don't just want... ** _I need_**."

The spell of his hesitation was broken.

Kaname needed no further words. He glided himself inside him and was consumed with a heavenly and hellish all-consuming heat. Nothing mattered at this moment, and Kaname lost himself to the world of forbidden pleasure.

* * *

 

Silver heavily panted as he felt his master thrust deeply into him.

The first time the man had done this, it had felt like a jagged rusted blade ripping into his raw sensitive flesh. However, now, his master slid inside him like a well-oiled blade inside a new and well-made sheath. The feeling of being filled with his master's rock-hard manhood forced him to grasp aloud. His master pulled him up and arranged him in a seating position on his lap. Silver's long legs wrapped around his master's hips as he was impaled once more.

 _You have just been poisoned, my master._ Silver breathlessly thought in the heat of his mind.

Silver slightly encircled his arms around his master's head and gripped some of his medium length black hair tightly. He felt the man forcefully grip the sides of his stomach, and he pulled Silver's body down further until Silver's warm tight entrance re-consumed his entire length. Silver dropped his head back and gave out a shaky cry of pure pleasure.

_You have just been poisoned by my false and diseased love._

Silver's hair was pulled down, and he allowed the momentum to force him on his back again. He felt his master withdraw from him, and he whimpered. Some of his long silver hair was wrapped slight round his master's neck.

 _My poisonous love will consume you. It will slither through your skin. It will infect your blood. It will contaminate your very bones_.

He suddenly felt the caged heated weight of his master over him on all fours. One of his hands clenched the right side of Silver's hips and pulled him up to reposition him better on his master's knees. Silver allowed himself to be positioned and he rewrapped his legs around his master's trembling hips. He felt the man's thick manhood drive into him without warning, and Silver started his contributing thrusting - the rhythm of it was only known by his master's hips.

_My poisonous love will taint your mind, defile your soul, and ruin your heart._

Silver croaked out his pleasure and mumbled a thousand and one praises. He knew the man was close to orgasm and now his master's rapidly thrusting hips were become more frenzied and hectic. Silver's open his mouth and using his tongue, he gave his master one quick nip on his neck in order to encourage him further.

_You will cry out in agony. You will beg for release._

Silver open his eyes and felt time freeze for one millisecond. The ceiling over his head was awash in darkness. Cold and hot air danced between the sides of their skin. The bed was wet with their combined sweat under his back. His long hair had warped itself on anything and everything its silk tendrils could latch itself on.

Silver reached up and wrapped his arms around the neck of his master to bring him into a blistering lover's kiss as he felt the man powerfully release inside him.

_But the only cure, my master, is found only in me._

**To Be Continued.**

 


	13. Chapter 12: Connection

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

****

**140 Years Ago**

As he sat on the city's park bench, a young Kaname watched the city's inhabitants pass by him in the light of the setting sun. The dying yellows and reds of the sun painted the city with color, but those colors' warmth didn't reach him on the cold ground below. But people still pass by him. Mothers with their toddlers. Young couples. A rollerblading woman with her pet dog. A man jogging. All of these various and different people would pass by his bench and not say a word to him.

He sat on the bench for hours, even as the sun died and the pale moon steadily made its rounds in the sky.

"Kaname, what in the world are you doing here?" A tired but familiar voice asked him.

Kaname turned to the voice of his father. The man looked tired despite the fact that he just woke up. Kaname closed his eyes and leaned in closer to the cold park bench. "Tell me, father. Why is it that I am always alone?"

The elder Haruka looked down at his young son and sighed. "You are a pureblood, Kaname. We are the rarest and purest breed of vampires. However, the best are always the rarest and the rarest are always alone."

"Will I always be alone?" Kaname lightly asked.

His father ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at his young son with sympathy. While the pureblood was the rarest and most powerful of all life forms on this earth, the curse of the pureblood was to continuously taste the bitterness of loneliness. It was the Achilles' heel of their race – all-consuming loneliness. Despite the fact that purebloods could live for however long they desired, they were still a rare species. No other creature can understand this pureblood curse. To live forever, to be all powerful, to be forever young, to be highly respected – all of these things felt like poor consolidation prizes when love ones die, friends pass away, and times changed.

It was why vampires stay away from humans. While humans were a food source, if a vampire, especially a pureblood, got too attached to one, they would be utterly consumed by the sheer vigor and animation that were mankind. Their lives were so full of adventure, emotion, and fullness. Humans were so passionate and so varied, that a vampire could get swept up in their frenzy and become addicted to their vitality of life. However, their lives were so brief and they would disappear like spring flowers and autumn leaves. The pain of loss and the understanding that one could never prevent it was a fate many of their kind could never deal with.

Nobles vampires and the lower levels of vampires experienced this truth about humans as well, but for purebloods to have relationships with nobles might as well be like a relationship with humans. All things passed away. The only thing that could not change was the purebloods themselves.

Haruka would never voice it out loud, but he believed that was the reason why his brother, Rido, was so vindicated and hateful. Their battle over Juri held a deeper meaning. Juri was their only connection to this life and world, and a true equal love could only involve two people. Only two people could form life's ultimate goal: being part of the Matched Pair and having the Blended Life.

Rido was so bitter because he had lost his chance to access the pureblood cure of loneliness. Haruka knew he would have become the same way had he not won Juri's heart.

But Haruka would not allow his children to be torn apart like his sister, brother, and self were. Haruka wanted to make sure his son and other future children were never alone.

Haruka looked at his son and smiled at him. "You wouldn't be alone little one. You will soon have a sister. And your sister will always stand by your side forever." His young son looked at him with wonder. Despite the fact that he was still too young to truly understand the importance of this statement, Father Haruka knew his words would heal his son's soul. "So, you'll never ever be alone."

* * *

  


**Chapter 12: Connection**

* * *

**Present**

Butler Rio didn't really understand his feelings. Of course, he was angry at this King for hurting the young man. And, of course, he felt pity for the young man. But most of all, he felt ensnared. He could never disobey or punish his King, and he could never help the young victim escape from his tragic fate. So all of these feelings he had were good and useless. If Rio had any say, he would take the young man, hid him away, and free him. However, when he met the newly awaken man, Rio was currently experiencing the surest feeling of utter puzzlement.

The healing of the boy was disturbing. The swiftness of it was something that Rio hadn't ever seen. It was almost on par with pureblood healing rates. Rio really didn't know what to think of such a thing.

But what confused Rio the most was the young man's entire reaction to the violent episode he had with the king.

When Rio was starting the DLA, he had met many Dolls. Each Doll had a unique story to tell, and each story was different in their horror. Nevertheless, there were two things that all Dolls had in common: 1) a Doll was almost always previously a human and 2) that poor human had somehow gotten the attention, whether good or bad, of a vampire.

Rio liked humans. They were an amusing species, and he didn't like seeing them hurt needlessly. When Rio had understood what his King had done to the young silver-haired man and then had the gall to act like nothing had happened filled Rio with a fury he couldn't really describe. Rio had fully expected the young man to be filled with fear and anguish that were typical of rape victims – vampire or human alike.

Yet, when the man, Silver Night, woke up he had acted like nothing had happened. Oh, he acknowledged that he was hurt, but he never utter a single complaint, grievance, or criticism. He had acted like what had happened was a common occurrence – a simple occupational hazard.

Rio remembered.

_When the young Silver had woken up from his healing sleep, the first question he asked Rio was, "What were the first words my master spoke when he realized what he had done?"_

_Rio couldn't help himself. He bitterly reported the truth. "When I saw the King, he had said: 'Fix it. Fix it and make it better. I didn't mean for it to die'." He angrily frowned._

_The beautiful man was silent for a moment. Rio expected him to cry then. "I see." Silver Night seemed to reflect deeply on those harshly spoken words. "I am an 'it' to him." Then Silver looked at Rio with eyes that seemed to burn his soul. Rio felt drawn in and he couldn't look away. "Can you please help me become a 'he' to him instead?" He asked Rio softly._

Rio did not refuse the soft request. He wanted to make the young man feel better, despite the fact that Rio ultimately knew it was a useless effort. If his king could have done such a cruel thing, he was capable of even more horror. Especially when considering the man's other actions. Rio decided to make life as easy as possible for the poor creature. The man remained Rio so much like his beloved Megumi.

However, Rio was extremely confused by the man's following reactions. After all, Rio didn't think the appropriate response to being raped was to... ** _redecorate_**.

Like he was in a dazed dream, Rio had helped Silver Night redecorate and refurbish his entire room. It wasn't really a difficult thing to do. After all, Rio was in charge of the four palaces finances, and his King hardly ever cared about his palace furnishings. In fact, the majority of the palaces finances seem to float to the Queen's and Princess' Palaces – more so the Princess'. The Queen, at least, was the one responsible for created the majority of the royal family's current wealth.

But Silver had redecorated his entire room. He had painted the walls, carefully selected the special furniture pieces, organized the room, and choose a variety of amusements and bedroom items. Rio had watched as the room transformed from a regular and pleasant bedroom to a place that, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought a royal geisha or a beloved courtesan had dwelt there. Even Rio didn't want to leave the place when he first saw it in all its glory. It was like he had been transport to another world, a dream-like world, and he wanted to explore that new place on his own.

When Rio had asked Silver why he had done this, the man only gave him a mysterious smile and an equally mysterious answer.

"I'm simply erasing a bad memory in order to create a new connection." The man said.

* * *

  


**Three Weeks Later**

"And your majesty, the Queen's palace has finally been reconstructed. The entire cost of the project was – " His subject, Kai, reported.

King Kaname Kuran barely paid attention to what his subject was even saying. While he pretended to be engross in whatever the man was blathering to him about before his black-gold throne in his massive audience chamber, Kaname wished the last meeting of the royal year would quickly come to an end. To be honest, he wanted the man to finish whatever he was saying because he just wanted to go back and spend more time with Silver.

If Kaname had to be honest, he would admit that he had had more orgasms in the past three weeks with Silver, then he had with his wife in the last three decades. To say that Silver was highly skilled was the greatest understatement of all times. Silver knew how to make a man's body beg to be touched, and Kaname hadn't been so fully satisfied in matters of the bedroom for years – no – make that decades.

While Kaname loved being with his wife in such a matter, to compare the two in terms of the bedroom seemed like a great transgression. His wife was like a charming river that flowed with his movements. But Silver was like an all-consuming inferno that scorned and burned and devoured everything in his path. Whenever Kaname had entered Silver's bedroom, he was devoured with such a concentrated force of energy and attention, that he was barely able to stumble his way back to his room at times. The past three weeks had gone by in such a pleasing, frenzy way that Kaname hadn't been in such a well-mannered mood for such a long time. Even his subjects seemed to notice his pleased state and while they didn't know the reason for it, they were happy all the same. Many thought that the time of egg-shell walking would soon pass.

"Therefore, with your permission, we can send a message to communicate to the Queen, that her residence is ready for her to move into at any moment. " The young Kai ended his report.

That statement broke Kaname out of his recollections. His wife's residence was fixed. She could come home at any time now.

For some strange reason, Kaname didn't really want her to come home yet.

If she did, then his time with Silver would be cut short.

Kaname didn't like that.

If she came, she would discover Kiryu's existence, and she would want him for herself again. But Kaname didn't want her to have him if that meant he had to give up Silver.

Mentally, Kaname knew that Zero Kiryu and Silver Night were, in essence, the same person. But now in Kaname's heart, they were two separate and distinct personas.

Zero Kiryu was his past memory. He was a rebellious and rude teen that never gave him the respect Kaname so obviously deserved and he would always look at him with scary and distrustful eyes. Kiryu was the memory of a boy who had almost taken away something so precious to him and Kaname had destroyed the threat that Kiryu was.

Yet, Silver Night was his current reality. A man that fulfilled every unspoken desire of his heart. A man who made his body cry in wave after wave of pleasure and still had him craving for more. Silver looked at him with an addictive tender regard after their intense moments, and he would listen with rapt attention anything Kaname would say. Kaname felt he was in his own dream world whenever he stepped through those doors. Silver's bedroom had become a daily escape for him. A place he could relax from his problems, worries, and woes. A quiet refuge that was only for him because the entire space had everything he liked.

Kaname didn't want to give that up right now.

Kaname shook his head in the negative. "No. Do not send the message. I will tell her myself." Kaname ordered.

Perhaps in a week or two, he would inform her. By that time, Kaname should have had his fill with Silver, and thus he would be more than willing to let the man go or at least be able to share him with her. It was a possibility to him at least. And it was conceivable that Kaname could share, even though Kaname had never shared a thing in his life. He could conceivably share Silver – no, not Silver - _Kiryu_ \- with his wife.

Kaname decided to put the entire matter out of his mind for now. Later. He'll figured things out later.

"What's next on the agenda?" Kaname hurriedly asked.

* * *

  


Silver lazily mused as he stretched himself on his chaise lounge.

People are very interesting creatures. It was what made interacting with people such a difficult thing. The Butler Rio, for example, pitied him. Silver had recognized it when the man had put various healing ointments on his broken skin and bandaged him up. The man pitied him like an elder would pity a loss child. Thus, it was very easy to get this man to agree to help him with an important element of his plan. Pity, like its sister, empathy, can force a person into an action they wouldn't undertake in normal situations. And in a macabre way, this entire episode was a benefit to Silver in three distinct ways.

The first way it helped him was that it trapped the King in an emotional web. All people, whether good or bad, righteous or villainous, kind or cruel – believed, deep down inside themselves that they are a good person. Regardless if such a belief is a self-deception, and even if there is a great amount of evidence to the contrary, every single soul that dwells on Earth, believed themselves to be a good person.

This is why criticism, complaints, or insults do not work in any relationships. No matter what the good or noble intent of the giver was, the receiver of those cutting words will always have a natural, internally negative response. How that person's decide to display their outward response is another matter because response to criticism is as varied and numerous as the sands of the sea. However, when something goes wrong, the first instinct of a normal person would be to criticize and complaint.

Silver was not a normal person. Therefore, he would not complaint about what had happened. In fact, he would turn what had happened into an extremely powerful subconscious weapon. His King wanted to believe he was a good person in the end, thus Silver would make that self-deceptive belief be entirely depended on himself. If the King wanted to continue to believe that he was a good person, he would have to cling to Silver more tightly subconsciously, because Silver was the critical key for him to defend his pride and ego because of his actions.

The second way it helped Silver was that the King would have an unfathomable understanding that he had done something wrong. All living souls understand when they do something wrong, and all living souls recognize the existence of evil. It is a universally understood truth. However, most people don't want to acknowledge to themselves that they do evil things. In the minds of all, evil actions are things that _other_ people do.

However, a normal person will always know, even, deep down inside themselves, when they do something wrong. But a person will always do everything in their power to justify it or erase such an act from their mind. Conversely, such things never go away. The acts of evil, whether small or big, will always haunt a person. And thus, they will always try to erase such an memory of the foul action.

His master would subconsciously cling to him to maintain his self-deception of being a good person who doesn't do bad things. Even while a part of him will always acknowledge that he had done wrong, until his master was willing to face the darkness of his heart, Silver was able to trap him by presenting him with an alternative yet false explanation. Thus, Silver was able to use his master's own sub-consciousness, ego, and pride against himself.

However, the plan would not stop there.

The third way this entire event helped Silver was that it inspired his master to feel a gratefulness to Silver himself, because Silver was the defensive wall against his Master's soul's ugliness. Silver protected him against the conscious acknowledgement of the wrongness of his actions. Therefore, Silver was now a critical element in his master's mind to protect himself from his ghastly self-realization.

Silver would take this gratefulness and create his deadliest and most powerful strategy of all of his seductive tactics.

Ideal Love.

He would give his master a taste of ideal love.

Silver will give his master the illusionary dream his master's unspoken heart and desperate soul deeply desired. Silver would give him the illusion of having a Matched Pair Relationship with him. Silver will falsely make his master believe he could have the Blended Life Dream with him and him alone.

And when it came time for Silver to get rid of him, the man would never see it coming.

**To Be Continued.**

 


	14. Chapter 13: Ideal Lover, Part I

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**Present**

Rima looked at Yuki sadly. The two brunettes had formed an unexpected bond over the years. Yuki had been instrumental in saving Senri Shiki when they had fought Rido Kuran. In fact, once Rido had been killed, Senri's mother, Rukia Shiki, had returned to the brighter side of sanity.

However, it taken years for Senri to forgive his mother. But after he learned it was his father who had robbed her of herself, Senri's heart could heal. On the other hand, the relationship between mother and son had taken decades to be fix, but at least the woman was Yuki's head of staff now. Rima was so grateful to Yuki for her part in saving the mother of the man Rima had always loved from the moment she met him. Yet it had taken decades for Rima and Senri to finally get together. Senri had sworn off love for ages, and then he started to date Takuma after the always-cheerful blonde's late wife died. However, that relationship didn't last. And Senri was so bitter about that. Rima had decided that now was her chance to win him and unexpectedly, he'd agreed to date her.

She hadn't been so happy in years! But now, her happiness and peace were nearing an end. Rima had just learned she was going to be involved in the greatest scandal of all of vampire history.

Rima briefly wondered if she was going to survive it. Knowing the people involved though – probably not.

"My Queen, I've looked at all the royal's family assets, and currently the Kuran household is worth, if you were to calculate it by American currency, is about 1.63 trillion dollars." Rima was a newly minted lawyer who specialized in divorces. It was a profit field, especially when dealing with humans and lower-level vampires. However, she has worked with some top clients before.

Nevertheless, she had never seen a single couple with that much money and assets before. Talk about wealth! This was going to be a nightmare to divide in the courts.

Not counting the numerous other problems of this great scandal as well.

"That sounds about right." Yuki listlessly said as she looked over some of the files. "When can we start with the proceeding?"

Rima shook her head. She loved a challenge, especially since many people still thought she was just a bimbo because of her previous modeling career. However, this entire thing was going to launch her straight into the public sphere, and Rima knew the repercussions of it would be felt for centuries. Despite her calm persona, Rima was scared.

"There is no precedence for pureblood divorces, my Queen." Rima started. "And vampire divorces aren't as common as human ones either. This entire event is going to be had in the public eye, and it may be very, very bloody - are you going to be alright with that?" Rima looked at her friend.

Yuki looked at her hard, but then a wave a killing sadness over took her. Even though Rima was scared of what this event would hold for their future, seeing the woman who had helped all her dreams come true be so tortured with sadness and anger, forced Rima to become brave herself. She would help this woman now, like this woman had helped and encouraged her in the past.

"I haven't felt so right in a very long time, Rima." Yuki said. "When can we start?"

Rima sighed. Well, if nothing else, this was going to be the stuff for future vampire legends. "I'll serve the papers to Takuma in two weeks." Yuki opened her mouth to argue, but Rima shook her head. "You need some time to get yourself ready for this. This is going to be a tough battle." Then she looked at Yuki with kind eyes. "Plus, you need to tell your children first – they'll be the ones most affected by this."

Yuki's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. Then she nodded her head. "Okay then. Let's start in two weeks." Suddenly, Yuki's dark eyes widened with a surprised realization. "Isn't that the beginning of the new royal year?" She reflectively asked.

Rima blinked. How could she have forgotten such an event? "Yes. Yes, it is." She shook her head. Not that date! That would just make this entire thing more of nightmare. "Maybe we should-"

"No." Rima jumped at the finality of the Yuki's voice. "That date is perfect." Yuki's mouth curled in a twisted smile. "This entire relationship was a sham to begin with. So, what better day to start our divorce then on our wedding day?"

* * *

 

**Chapter 13: Ideal Lover, Part I**

* * *

 

**Present**

Hanabusa Aido looked at the article in his hand, then he looked back at the Kain Couple. "Is this true? She's cheating on Kaname with King Anderson? The nerve of that woman!" He held up his nose.

Ruka wanted to slap him. What a hypocrite! Such a line coming from Hanabusa, of all people, was not what she wanted to hear. Hanabusa lived up to all his playboy tendencies in his youth. He had fathered over 96 children from multiple women over the long years, and his latest child had just been born three months ago. Ruka didn't even know how he'd remembered all their names! And she didn't pity him at all come Christmas and birthdays.

"That's not it at all, Aido." She hissed her annoyance. Honestly, was he this dense? "She probably invited King Anderson because she wanted to hurt Kaname."

"Hurt Kaname?" Hanabusa blinked his baby-blue eyes. "Is she going mad again?" He narrowed his eyes. "How bad is it this time? Is it the 'Five Lost Years" bad?"

Ruka held back her snarl. Hanabusa's bluntness was completely uncalled for, even though he had developed a relative soft spot for their Queen over the years. When Yuki had loss her first love and their unborn child, she had gone insane for five years. She roamed the black and hidden streets of the world like a homeless and diseased dog and fed on the blood of Level E vampires. Seiren and herself had been charged to be her hidden watchers and caretakers by Kaname. When Ruka had first started the task, she had been very disgusted with her behavior. By after months of watching, that disgust tuned to pity, and soon that pity turn into sympathy, and then sympathy turned into heartbreaking understanding.

During the Five Lost Years, some of the worst moments Seiren and Ruka saw of her happen when Yuki when to visit the empty grave of her first true love, Zero Kiryu. In those brief moments, Yuki would talk to the tombstone like it, itself, was the boy she lost and loved. She told the tombstones lies about the life of their lost child. She had even named their lost child "Ichiru", despite the fact that she never knew if that lost child had been a boy or girl.

Ruka could even remember some of the heart-wrenching lies Yuki had told that tombstone.

" _Dear, our son's first words were 'daddy'! Aren't you so proud?"_

" _Zero, you need to tell Ichiru that guns are not playthings! Honestly, that boy takes too much after you!"_

" _Honey! You won't believe what Ichiru said to me today! He said he wanted to go to Disneyland because he wanted to taste Mickey's blood! I told him that wasn't a nice thing to say."_

And more and more of those odd statements when on whenever she visited that grave site.

Seiren and Ruka developed a deep pity for Yuki because of it. They never understood the depths of love that Yuki had felt for that ex-human until it was too late. When Yuki had announced their wedding plans and date, Ruka had mocked her viciously.

Yuki couldn't really have chosen an ex-human over a pureblood could she? Was she that stupid? Yuki may have been a human at one time, but surely she could see the stupidity in loving an ex-human? They may have both been vampires, but Yuki was a pureblood, and she would out-live the ex-human by thousands of years. Any vampire with a shred of common sense understood that the only equal to a pureblood was another pureblood.

Yet Yuki's wedding to the late ex-human ripped through the entire vampire world like a storm. The young couple hadn't really realized it then, but their wedding had been the most talked about item in the gossips spheres at the time. And each telling had gotten more and more juicer and epic now that it was over. Even now, Ruka would hear the recollections of those who had remembered the scandal, and Ruka couldn't even recognize the story at times. The various tales were so outlandish that even Ruka hardly believed that it involved the people she knew.

Ruka sighed. "It is not that bad, I think." She rubbed her head.

"You _think_?" Aido rolled his eyes.

Ruka snapped again. "She isn't crazy. She's clear-headed but extremely furious." She looked at her husband, who was a calm as ever, and she sighed. _Men_. Don't they ever know when something bad is going to happen? "But I think that's even more dangerous. I don't know what she's going to do, but I can't help but think we are on the edge of another great scandal."

* * *

 

Juri was having a wonderful daydream.

She was about to get her first kiss.

_They were both in a garden full of pretty flowers. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The butterflies danced in the wind. She was dressed like a fairy tale princess and her knight in shining armor was holding her hands gently._

_He was so handsome! Juri blushed a deep red. Silver Angel Man was holding her hand tightly. His shining purple eyes glowed with love. "Ah, my heart," he said with a slow voice. "I will love you forever and ever." Then he pulled her into a tight hug._

_Juri's started to cry little tears of happiness. "Oh, Silver Angel Man!" Juri said, "I love you too!" She closed her eyes and expected her true love to kiss her on the lips._

_Then dark clouds began to form and suddenly, a dark lord appeared. He strangely looked like Haruka. "I won't allow this." He said in his usual monotone voice._

_Juri glared at him. "Don't you dare try to hurt him, Mr. Evil!"_

_The dark lord smirked. He suddenly became a giant who stood over five stories tall! His claw-like hands grabbed her shinning knight and pulled him away from her. "Run away, my love!" Silver Angel Man yelled. "As long as you are safe, I will give my life!"_

_Juri ran after her soul mate. "No! No! Let go of him, Mr. Evil!" She ran as fast as she could but it didn't matter. They got farther and farther away! "Come back, Silver Angel Man!" Juri cried. "Come back!"_

Suddenly, her daydream ended because of a sharp pain on her stomach.

Haruka stared at his sister with a disgusted expression. Juri was ripped out her happy fantasy turned nightmare.

"If you're going to daze off, at least do it quietly." Haruka jauntily said. Their private English language tutor would be showing up at any minute now, but Juri was far from ready to greet her when she came.

Juri blinked her large brown eyes. "Curse you, Mr. Evil!" Haruka stared listlessly at her. "How dare you take Silver Angel Man away from me?"

_Silver Angel Man?_

Haruka rolled his eyes. "Another crush Juri? Don't you go through your crushes too fast?" He shook his head.

Juri bitterly realized she was in reality again. "It's not a _crush_! _He's_ my true love!" She snapped.

"He's your true love. Right." Haruka rolled his eyes again. "Isn't this the fifty 'true love' you've had this year?" He asked sarcastically. "Who is it this time? That latest pop star Marron?"

"Ha!" Juri held her nose in the air. "I'm too grown for mere teen stars!" She huffed. "I'm a grown woman, now. Therefore, I prefer true men!"

Haruka gave her a blank stare. Then he shook his head. "Whatever, sis." Haruka knew he shouldn't be irritated, but he couldn't help it. Everyone in the world knew that in the end, he and she would be engaged and married. Their father pretty much had it settled in his mind that Haruka and Juri would eventually be together forever as wife and husband in the ancient tradition of the Kuran Family. Plus, Haruka knew his father didn't want their pureblood line to end with them either. Despite Juri's fantasies, Haruka knew that they would eventually be together forever and there really wasn't much they could do about it.

After all, they were of age now to be engaged. However, Haruka couldn't really imagine spending his entire life with the ditty nitwit. Even though Haruka had never fallen in love before, Haruka couldn't imagine it happening with his own sister to boot. Nothing about his sister really inspired those kinds of feelings. However, Haruka would just have to grin and bear it. He was the Crown Prince, so he would do what was expected of him.

However, Haruka was somewhat mildly thankful for this strange fight between his parents. If they weren't feuding, he knew he would be engaged to his sister officially by now.

Still, he wished Juri had gotten it through her thick head that she was stuck with him and him with her. He didn't like it when she went on and on with her newest crush. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough for her and other strange feelings like that.

Juri opened up her cell phone and sighed as she looked at her newest phone wallpaper. "He's so dreamy." Her eyes fluttered.

Haruka raised his eyebrows. She still has that freaky hobby? Who takes random pictures of strangers? Isn't it kind of creepy stalker-ish? Haruka had a feeling that the only reason why many people allowed it was because Juri was a pureblood princess.

With an annoyed huff, Haruka reached over to his sister and grabbed the phone away from her.

"HEY!" Juri shouted.

Haruka ignored her and looked at his current 'rival'. He blinked. Then he looked back at the red-faced Juri. He blinked again and return his stared at the phone. He didn't think it was possible for Juri's creepy hobby to reached a new height. Sadly, he was proven wrong. "Did you break into this man's bedroom, Juri? He's sleeping, for darkness's sakes!"

"I'm not a burglar!" Juri hotly defended herself. "He was sleeping at daddy's palace!"

_What?_ Haruka's mind froze. There seemed to be a lot of information in that odd statement of hers. He tried to warp his mind around it to make more sense of it.

"This man was sleeping in a bedroom at father's private palace?" He asked to clarify.

"He was hurt!" Juri rationalized. "He was so injured! I think he was battling an evil monster!" Juri clapped. Her eyes glowed brightly with her imagination. "He was an Angelic Knight from Heaven who was battling a evil monster, but the monster was too powerful and he got injured. Then he fell to Earth and our kind papa found him and decided to heal him!" Juri explained.

Haruka completely ignored her. Juri would always create some half-assed fantasy story to explain something when the mood suited her. Honestly, that girl! Can't she be more serious? What type of explanation was that anyway?

Being the obviously more logically of the two, Haruka stared at the phone picture of the sleeping man.

Wow. This guy was handsome. Haruka had never seen a person before who looked like that. Even though the man was sleeping, the guy seemed to be very charismatic and alluring. He had long silver hair, a perfectly symmetrical face, natural blood-red lips, and heavy silver-black lashes. He looked very picturesque and not-of-this-world. Well, Juri could really pick them.

Suddenly, Haruka frown.

But why was this guy sleeping in father's palace in the first place? He couldn't be a servant. Servants had their own quarters.

Perhaps he was a visiting foreign pureblood? But then didn't mother usually see to those types of guests? And why in father's private palace of all places? Visiting personal usually stayed at grand hotels or the guest mansions within the Kuran Grand Palace Multiplex.

Typically, only close friends and family members stayed in one of the royal family's palaces. His mother usually allowed Auntie Ruka, Aunt Seiren, or Auntie Rima to stay with her when they were at her palace. His sister always had her many friends for sleepovers at her palace. Haruka invited only two people at his, but father never allowed anyone to stay at his place. Not even Uncle Takuma or Uncle Hanabusa! Father always liked his piracy and the only person Haruka could remember staying at his father's palace for any period of time was his own mother.

So, who was this person to have the high right to sleep in father's palace?

Haruka turned to his sister. His mind quickly going over the layout of his father's private palace. That palace was the biggest of all the palaces, but the majority of the rooms were hardly used. Father had his master bedroom, a study, his private meeting room, his grand bathroom, private kitchen, private gym, garden, and dojo. He had three other bedrooms and the never-used concubine rooms -

A light bulb went on in Haruka's head.

Wait...it couldn't be...

"Juri, what wing of the palace was the bedroom you found that man in?" Haruka's mind was spinning. "Was it in the west wing or the east wing?" _Please don't be what I think it is_. Haruka prayed.

Father's bedroom was in the west wing, but the concubine's chamber was in the east wing. If it was a western bedroom, then the man was just a friend. A highly special friend he never met before, but a friend all the same...Haruka had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Juri pouted. "I think..." She cocked her head to the side. Haruka knew Juri was pitifully clueless as to the ramification her next words would have on their lives. "I think it was the east wing."

Haruka crushed Juri's cell phone into tiny bits.

"HEY!" Juri shouted. "I JUST GOT THAT!" She cried. Haruka ignored the clueless idiot. He felt lightheaded and his heart roared at the betrayal.

Did mother _know_? Was _that_ the reason why she was so furious?

Was father cheating on her with another man?

Haruka's heart felt like it was shattering.

**To be Continued**

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Ideal Lover, Part II

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**Present**

The first thing that greeted Kaname's ears as he stepped into his private palace was the lone sound of beautiful violin playing. The sound was such an unexpected occurrence that Kaname first wondered if he had come to the right place.

The only person in his family that played music was his daughter, but she wasn't very gifted with instruments. It was a shame, because the violin was one of Kaname's favorite musical instruments, despite his talent for the piano. In all of Kaname's long years, he had never gotten the chance to learn the instrument, but to hear it now, in such an unexpected place and time, inspired a rare curiosity in him.

He followed the sound of _Sonata in G Minor by Bach_ and suddenly found himself in front of Silver's bedroom. A feeling of intense expectation came upon him, and he opened the door with reckless excitement. The sight that greeted him left him breathless.

He beheld Silver in all his grandeur.

The windows were open. The cool breeze of midnight filled the room and the triplet scents of roses, sandalwood, and honey lavender danced in the air. The bright light of the full moon was high in the ebony sky, and its rays flowed down towards him. The crystal moonlight seemed to flow through his silver long hair and give it the magical feeling of life.

Kaname froze his movement and simply watched him.

Silver's eyes were closed, and he continued his wonderful playing. Snowflakes stared to fall outside like little raindrops and a light night wind slightly moved his long hair. As he continued to play that beautiful song, his hair seemed to waltz around his body, as if it were in complete agreement with the wonderful melody.

Kaname continued to listen. He closed his eyes and allowed the sounds of each note take him far away to a place of dreams. Each note was played in perfect harmony, and each tone knew its natural place. The pitch and sound of the music had a delightful harmony, and the synchronized melody was exceptional. Kaname listened to the music. He listened to the low dips and the high pecks of the song and felt like he was taken away to a happy place.

Suddenly, the music abruptly stopped.

Kaname opened his eyes and rapidly blinked them.

Silver smiled at him gently. "My king, I did not realize that you were here." Silver placed his instruments against the window slit. He walked quickly towards Kaname and bowed. "Please forgive me." Silver said with his usual deep and gratifying tone.

Kaname lightly laughed. "Forgive you for what?" He quickly reached toward Silver's face and pulled him up to a standing position. "It was such a unexpected surprise! The violin is one of my favorite instruments!"

Silver looked at him warmly. "I hope my playing has pleased you."

Kaname pulled him into a tight embrace. His right hand wrapped around Silver's waist, and his left hand gently held Silver's smooth neck. "You always please me, Silver." He whispered merrily in handsome man's ear. "You always please me."

The warmth of the other man's body felt magnificent against his being. Kaname ran his fingers through the man's hair and pulled him in closer. It felt wonderful to have such a creature in his arms and life.

Silver lend towards Kaname's ear and murmured. "What do you desire, my master?"

There was a wicked heat in that deep voice. Immediately, Kaname found himself tempted to do certain activities, but he wondered if that could perhaps be put aside, for the moment. Kaname had an impulsive need to bring a smile to this beautiful man's face.

"What do you desire, Silver?" Kaname said, drawing himself back and smiling at the man. Silver rapidly blinked at him. It was like he wasn't expecting his reaction or question at all. Kaname found Silver's confused expression extremely cute.

Silver Night glanced at Kaname for a brief moment, and then he smiled at him. The smile had the warmth of a thousand suns. When Kaname looked back at Silver's smile, he couldn't look away.

* * *

 

**Chapter Fourteen: Ideal Lover, Part II**

* * *

 

**Present**

Haruka's body ached. His muscles burned and complained against his violent abuse. Haruka was in the his mother's dojo practicing his swordsmanship. The heavy wooden practice stick in his hand gnawed into the flesh of his palms and little droplets of his blood painted it.

When Juri's unexpected words had revealed to him the truth of the damaged relationship between his mother and father – Haruka felt such a rage and disgust towards his own father, that he could barely control himself. He had immediately left the room and ignored their late arriving English tutor.

He'd been in mother's private dojo and gym for the last six hours. He punched lifeless dolls. He kicked heavy bean bags. He even practiced his shooting skills and did a few-to-many rounds with his beloved self-defense gun – Bloody Mary. Now, he was practicing his swordsmanship - lashing and blocking, attacking and defending. Even though Nitwit Juri didn't seem to understand the significant of her words, Haruka understood exactly what was going on.

Father cheated on mother.

_Father cheated on mother._

**Father cheated on mother.**

The hurricane of emotions that Haruka felt could not be described. Mere words like hate, pain, disgust, anger, or hurt couldn't really describe his mental state. No wonder mother was so sad. No wonder mother was so angry. Father had hurt her in a way that was unspeakable. He betrayed her trust. Haruka hadn't felt so livid in all his life. He never cared much for his father, but he always had a grudging respect for him. However, now that respect had been damaged, and Haruka could no longer stomach it. Poor mother! If only he had known. If only he had seen the signs. Father didn't try hard enough to fix things with her over the past year. Perhaps that was the reason why mother refused to take his phone calls, e-mails, and various messages.

Mother had been silent about this entire affair. Haruka didn't really understand what to think about it. He truly didn't understand why she hadn't told Juri or himself. Surely, Juri and he would have understood better and would have been more sympathy to her problems.

So, why didn't she tell them anything?

Haruka stopped what he was doing.

Perhaps Mother didn't know the entire extent of the affair? After all, Juri and he didn't. Hell, not even the gossip papers hinted at the possibility, and those merciless vultures knew everything! Maybe she was in denial? Maybe she was confused and unsure about her position? Maybe she didn't want to poison her children's mind against their father prematurely? Mother knew that Juri loved father very much. Perhaps she said nothing to spare their feelings? Mother was the type of woman who would do such a thing.

Haruka's mind whirled at the possibilities.

Maybe she didn't know the full extent of father's betrayal? Perhaps she only suspected it but was hoping it wasn't true? Mother was probably trying to protect them from the truth she didn't want to believe, if that was the case.

Haruka frowned.

That couldn't be tolerated. He was her son. He would protect her and care for her. She, out of all the people in the world, didn't deserve this type of treatment from anybody –especially from the very man who swore to protect her all his life.

He was going to fix this.

Nevertheless, Haruka was not reckless. He was not an impulsive person. He needed to get all his facts straight, and then he knew exactly what do to.

Haruka bitterly twisted his lips. Maybe, just maybe, that man in the eastern rooms wasn't who he thought he was. Perhaps he was blowing things out of proportion?

Ha.

Denial isn't just a human trait after all. Haruka needed to meet his father and validate this affair with his own eyes. He needed evidence. Haruka decided that he would first confirm everything and then confront his mother with the truth. She should not force herself to live in a lie. His father be damned! He should pay for what he has done! He should teach his father a painful lesson!

Haruka gripped his wooden sword even tighter. Maybe he should kill the bastard whom his father dared to have an affair with? After all, that was the perfect punished for both of them for hurting his mother and destroying their family.

Haruka considered.

* * *

 

Despite the fact that the outside night air was bearing its tiny fangs, Kaname couldn't remember when he had so much fun in his life. With a slight smile on his lips, Kaname closed his eyes and started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five." Kaname said gamely.

Honestly, who would have thought Silver would ask him such an unexpected request?

"Let us play in the snow." Silver said mysterious with a warming smile.

Slightly bewildered by the request, Kaname languidly led the man to his private outdoor garden. The King's Palace was largest building in the Royal Multiplex. However, Kaname did not use all his facilities with any frequency. He tended to dwell within a selective set of four rooms: his private study, his bedroom, the gym, and his grand library.

Since he became the Vampire King of the Far Eastern Realm, Kaname had no time for amusements. To be able to run and manage a kingdom was a tireless and generally thankless task. While the benefits obviously out-weighted any defects of such a position, Kaname knew that being a King was a hard destiny.

Every time he solved a problem, another problem came to take its place. He had to deal with the various scandals and backstabbing nobles of his court. He was had to watch the numerous players within his realm and carefully balance the power he allowed certain people to wield. He had to solve countless complaints and needs of his people. He to clean up any mess within the vampire world in order to keep the human world ignorant of their existence.

It was not unusual for Kaname to spend long hours of the night and day at his office or private study working on papers, reading reports, planning weekly meetings, or scheduling his appearances at various vampire functions. Kaname worked and worked and worked. He had no time for anything else.

Especially for something like fun.

When Kaname had heard Silver's request – he was completely taken off guard. Let us play in the snow. What sort of a request was that? Kaname was a king, for darkness's sake! Rulers do not play. Rulers do not need to have fun. Rulers are supposed to rule.

So, why exactly did Kaname deeply desire to fulfill his request?

He brought Silver outside to his sorely neglected garden. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. His garden was always in a lovely shape. However, Kaname rarely took the time to walk through it – unless he was dragged towards it by his little bundle of joy, Juri.

Silver had closely walked beside him but when he was outside his face brighten with innocent mirth at the thick level of snow on the ground. Frost covered the out-of-season roses and other unusual-for-winter plants. Ice painted the grass, but the snowflakes above their heads and around their bodies continued with their odd and playful dance.

With a boldness that was out of the blue, Silver leaned into Kaname and impishly whispered in his left ear, "My king, you have five minutes to an arm yourself for a snowball fight!"

Kaname had looked at the man like he had gone insane. Silver raised as playful eyebrow. "You aren't afraid to lose are you, my king?" And without waiting for Kaname's response, Silver rushed to the center of his garden and started to build a snow wall with many balls of snow.

Afraid to lose? Kaname mentally repeated to himself. Never!

A child-like spirit seemed to seize him then. Kaname smirked and ran to the far and opposite side of Silver's snow wall and began to build his own walled defense and arsenal.

Their playful snow battle has lasted two marvelous hours.

Kaname had to hand it to the Silver. The man knew how to be sneaky! Silver was able to land a few surprising hits on him. However, Kaname was able to return the attacks as good as he got them. He launched a few blows on his playful enemy as well.

Kaname smirked – Silver was extremely good at dodging.

Then they tried to build a snowman. Kaname discovered that it was not his best forte.

"Perhaps if you use less of your strength, my king, the snowballs won't be crushed and fall apart as easily." Silver said with slight amusement.

Kaname gave him a playful mock glare. "Hmm." He said, as he looked down at the falling over snowman. They then decided to build a snowman army for their second snowball war.

Despite his badly formed soldiers, Kaname won that battle by a mile.

Silver had pouted and decided he wanted to play a new game. And now they were playing hide and seek.

Kaname's lips twisted in a smile as he continued to close his eyes. "Twenty-Seven, Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Nine, and Thirty."

**_Fun_**.

Who would have thought that he, Kaname Kuran, would be having fun this very night?

Kaname smiled as he went to search for his lovely companion. Before Silver hid himself, he whispered a naughty sentence. " _If you can find me, you can have me. "_ There was an intense touch of controlled desire in his purple eyes. Kaname had shivered in delight because of that gaze.

With something that could be described as hard-won merriment, Kaname went off to search for the man who changed his entire life perspective in just a few short weeks.

**To Be Continued**

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Ideal Lover, Part III

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**100 Years Ago**

Yuki leaned against the warmth of her soon-to-be husband as they watched television together. They were watching the Newlywed Game Show, and Zero had allowed her to cuddle with him on the couch.

They were going to be officially married in a week, and she couldn't wait! All that planning, all the excitement! Yuki had never felt so happy in all her life!

Yuki loved Zero so much that she nearly bursted. She knew she had chosen correctly. So few people in the world would ever have the happiness she had right in this moment. Zero would always be the love of her life! And she knew, with a deep certainty, that she was the love of his life as well. They were perfectly matched. They were ideally suited for each other. Their love was one in a million and Yuki knew their lives would be one of continuous happiness forever.

Yuki gazed at Zero.

Many people misunderstood Zero. And many people thought Yuki was making a grave mistake in marrying him because Zero seemed so rebellious, cocky, and scary to the outside world. Yet, Yuki never believed that for one second. She knew Zero the best, and he knew her the best. Zero may act like a wild punk to the outside, but Zero's true nature was one of deep tenderness and gentleness. If Zero had lived a normal life, Yuki had a hunched that Zero would have been the living embodiment of a teddy bear!

Don't tell him she said that!

However, if Zero hadn't grown up like he had, everyone would have known his true nature. But Zero used his sharp tongue and mean actions to keep the world away because he wanted to protect it. Protect it from what? Well, Zero would claim he was protecting it from himself. Yuki would then have to smack him to get him out of his self-demeaning words. Zero was far too harsh on himself because of the difficulties he had faced in his brief life. Yuki was going to make sure he never thought badly of himself ever again. She was going to make sure he had all the happiness he deserved.

The host of the Game Show looked at his newest contestant and asked, "What do you love the most about your partner?"

Yuki gave Zero an imploring look.

Zero raised an amused eyebrow. "What, Yuki?"

"What do you love the most about me?" She nudged him.

Zero smirked. "What makes you think I love anything about you?"

 _Zero really knew when to be difficult!_ She huffed.

But Yuki decided to call in his weak bluff. "Umm, the fact that you are going to be stuck with me for life in about a seven days, six hours, and 44 minutes?" Zero's lips twitched into a small grin. "You're really counting down the time, Yuki?" He warped his arm around her closer and kissed her forehead. "I like everything about you, Yuki, but most especially your smile. Your smile tells me everything I need to know."

Yuki blushed.

Zero wanted to give himself a mental celebration. That answer was very smooth, if he were to say so himself. "What do you love about me, Yuki?" Zero returned her question to herself.

Yuki blinked and suddenly snapped her fingers. "I love it when you say my name." Yuki whispered into Zero's ear.

Zero blinked. He didn't really get it. When he said her name? Really?

Couldn't she have said something like his strength? Or his coolness? Or his wits? Why something so simple?

Women.

Yuki smiled at him and decided to explain herself more. "When you say my name, it's like you're saying 'I love you'. I always know I'm in your heart when you say my name."

* * *

 

**Chapter Fifteen: Ideal Lover, Part III**

* * *

 

**Present**

_Sometimes, it really is too easy_. Silver mentally mused to himself as he hid himself against a carefully selected winter cheery blossom tree. His master would find him soon, and Silver wanted to finalize his hold on the man's heart this night.

For the past four weeks, Silver Night had been carefully worming his way into his current master's heart. It had taken a very focused effort, but Silver knew he was close to his intended results. Everything he had done, everything thing he had said, every look, every touch, and every act – all of it were coming together to help him in this next important step.

While Silver knew the man was close to falling in complete love with him, there was one act left in this stage in the game that Silver need in order to ensure his hidden control of his master's heart. However, this act was entirely depended on his master's actions. Silver had used all the tactics he had to bring the man to this point. Silver had studied, scrutinized, and learned everything he could about the man and Silver had finally discovered the secret yearning of his newest master's heart.

His master wanted a secret and exclusive place that was the private retreat for his desperately lonely soul.

Silver wanted to snicker at the irony. A king that desperately desired an emotional refugee. Oh, the sheer bitter irony of everything. For someone to be so powerful and yet so desperate – that was a such a joke. But in the past weeks, Silver had successfully created this hidden dream of his master. Silver had carefully polished this highly wished for illusion. He had given his master what he had desired deep within his heart, despite the fact that he, his master himself, did not yet realize what he truly yearned for at a sub-conscience level.

However, there was one thing left. One thing that Silver had not been able to get from his master. One thing that Silver needed his master to give him before Silver could safely relax his psychological manipulations and cement his secret hold on the man's heart. It was the one thing that the man, himself, had to give to Silver that would be the very password to his soul.

Silver needed his master to give him his permission to say his real name.

Silver was a Doll and Dolls are not really considered true persons in this dark circle of the world. Dolls were playthings for the elite amusement of vampires. This is why the majority of Dolls didn't live for more than a year after their creation. They were seen as objects and not real people.

Yet, Silver survived because he had perfected the art of making himself a person to his various masters. He survived because he forced them to see him as a living creature and not a toy they could simply toss away at will.

And he wasn't just any person to them, he was THE person to them. The ultimate person one could be to another.

A person's true love.

He had accomplished the art of becoming anyone's true love.

Silver had achieved the art of imitating love. He mastered the skill of impersonating love. He had realized the gift of falsely duplicating that feeling of having love. In truth, this was one of Silver's best kept secrets of surviving. He had mastered the secret of inspiring love in any creature who crossed his path.

Love.

True love was the only cure to a vampire's most deadly of diseases: loneliness. Love cured loneliness. Love was something that warmed the inside of a black soul. Love was what gave a person the ability to have a dream or fulfill a great ambition. Love could strengthen the lowest of weaklings or made a villainous tyrant kind.

True love was the ideal dream that every individual who ever lived wished for, longed for, and craved for. True love was something that created the best in a person. It also inspired the worst. Love made people stronger, faster, smarter. Love made people brighter, happier, and kinder.

But so few people in the world will experience the kind of love that utterly consumes a person. A love that makes a nation weep and that history forever remembers. Most people only dream of having a love that would be past down throughout the ages and would inspire the countless hopes and people throughout time.

Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Tristan and Isolde – the stories of these lovers have reflected the dream of true love for every creature that every walked under the sky.

And he, Silver Night, had survived because he was apt at creating the impression that all vampires yearned for. He could give them their most desired dream of finally having a true love of their very own.

But for that illusion to be firmly fashioned for his current master, Silver need the right to say the man's name.

A person's name was so massively important in this regard. It was the most important thing a person ever had. It was the first thing given to them when they were born, and it was the last thing that remained when they died.

Silver knew that once his master allowed him to speak his name, then Silver's hold on his heart was firmly in-place. Silver would be not be seen as a thing, a toy, or some faceless person. Neither would Silver be some random people, his master would quickly forget once he was gone from his sight.

All of Silver's efforts would be achieved once he was allowed this last vital acquiescence.

Silver had honed every tactic. He had craftily employed all his skill and actions. He had to brought his master and himself to this momentous stage. When Silver's master would finally allow him to say his true name, Silver would know that he had finally won the man's heart - even if the man never realized the significance of such a decision.

So Silver waited.

**To be Continued**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Silver Night**

**By: A Really Big Idiot**

* * *

 

**_Warning: There is strong sexual content in this chapter!_ **

* * *

 

**100 Years Ago**

It wasn't that Zero was a spiteful jerk, but even he had to mentally gloat about his victory in love.

While it really wouldn't be in his character to publicly boast of being the one chosen by Yuki, Zero did have the urge to walk around with his chest held a bit higher and to hold his back a bit more straighter.

The faithful knight had the triumph in the end! It was the knight that finally got his dream girl in this love story! Go Team Lancelot! Take that King Arthur!

Didn't girls usually choose the prince over the knight? In all those love stories, real or fictional, the heroine always choose the asshole that made her cry for some odd-ball reason. Despite the fact, that the faithful best friend or guy would always try and be there for her and care for her, he was never the one choose in the end. Due to pop culture brainwashing (those evil crummy romance authors), Zero expected their love triangle to end up like that. Plus there was the fact that he was an ex-human vampire hunter, who's remaining time on this Earth wasn't exactly so certain.

Nevertheless, Zero had well-been prepared for Yuki choosing Kuran over him. It wasn't like everything wasn't pointing in that direction. Even when they lived together as 'brother' and 'sister' or when they were prefects together, Yuki always talked about and admired Kuran. It always made Zero frustrated and secretly envious, but in the end, if that was what made Yuki happy, he wasn't going to stand in her way. Zero wanted Yuki to be happy regardless if it was with him or not. Some might believe he was a sucker for such type of thinking, but despite his often carefully crafted tough-guy cold persona, Zero didn't want anyone he cared about to suffer needlessly. It was easier for him to take a bullet to the heart, than watch someone he cared about in pain or cry.

But Kuran wasn't the one who got the dream girl in the end.

It was he: _Zero Kiryu!_

When Zero had realized that Yuki had chosen him, he'd been on cloud nine for weeks. Every time he saw Kuran, he wanted to say _: Ha! Bet you didn't think I would be the one, didn't you? Didn't you, you conceited prick? The good guy finally finished first!_ It was completely out-of-character, and Zero would never actually say such a thing out loud, but Zero felt he had a right to be happy. His life was finally looking up after all this sad years and events.

So, for once, Zero went through his days feeling truly and completely happy. He smiled so much these past few months that he feared his face would freeze that way forever.

The past few months had gone by in a joyous daze and in a few day's time, he was going to start a new-brand chapter of his life. However, despite the fact that Zero had no regrets of being the one chosen to ride off into the sunset towards his happily ever after, Zero didn't want Kuran to be too lonely though.

He wasn't sure when he noticed it, and he knew Yuki was a bit clueless to it, but Kuran would look at them with a carefully blank and neutral expression. Zero would only see it when Yuki would lightly kiss him on the cheek or some other small gesture. In Kuran's dark-brown eyes, Zero would notice that brief flash of pain and loneliness.

Zero could recognize the look, because he had probably experienced that same feeling whenever Yuki gave a blushing smile at Kuran during their younger years.

However, Kuran was taking everything well. So well in fact, that Zero had somewhat increased his respect for him a bit more for it. Zero would have thought that a jealous possessive bastard like Kuran would refuse this twist of fate and be up to plotting something terrible, but that didn't really seem to be the case.

In fact, that man was even paying and helping them plan their wedding. (Zero had just seen a bill for their wedding flowers alone - $50,000 for flowers! What were they watered with? Gold and fairy dust? The hell? If it had been appropriate, Zero would have kissed the man. If Zero had to pay for their wedding bill, Zero knew his children would forever live in poverty. ) Nevertheless, the very fact that Kuran was footing the bill for this thing was a pretty honorable thing, and he had even accepted Yuki's and Zero's relationship. This help Zero come to a particular important decision. He strengthened his resolve to say what he was about to say to his love rival and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

While he nervously scratched the back of his head, Zero faced Kuran in his private office. Kuran had been looking at some business papers, when Zero had knocked on his office's door. However, his dark eyes were now riveted to Zero's light purple ones. The strange intensely focused attention caught Zero a bit off guard, but he summoned his pride and met Kuran's odd gaze head-on.

Zero simply blurted out what he wanted to say, "Look Kuran, don't be sad."

Kuran blinked at him in surprised. "Excuse me, Kiryu?"

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Don't be sad." He repeated again. Man, he was terrible at these kinds of things.

Kuran simply looked at him with an expressionless face.

Zero sighed deeply again. He'll just say what he needed to say. "Look _Kaname_ ," at this Kuran's eyes widen at the use of his name, and Zero knew it sounded so weird coming from _his_ mouth, "Don't be a stranger, okay? We are going to be family soon, so don't think for a second you won't be welcome in our home." Kuran looked at him like he'd never seen Zero before. Zero decided that he needed to leave immediately. Man, this was so embarrassing!

Zero continued on. "You can visit us and stay at our home as often as you like. So don't feel lonely, sad, or anything. "

Kuran stared at Zero for a long time, and then he shook his head as well. "Don't worry about me." He then lightly grin. Zero wasn't entirely sure of the meaning behind such an action. "I won't be sad, _Zero_."

Zero blinked. It really was strange to hear the pure-blood vampire use his given name.

* * *

 

**Chapter Sixteen: Ideal Lover IV**

* * *

 

**Present**

When Kaname had found him, he reached around Silver's waist and pulled him in close.

"I've seemed to have caught you." He whispered into Silver's long silver hair.

Kaname mused. Standing behind the rare winter cherry blossom tree wasn't exactly a good idea if one wanted to hide, especially when one looked like this beautiful creature. Kaname's eyes had a feast when he spotted the man quietly.

The full moon was out in all its haunting glory, and the midnight wind blew gently. Pink, red, and white cherry blossoms flowed in the air. Silver was wearing a shockingly white kimono and was warped in a large full-body white fur coat. His black boots seemed to dig into the snow-covered ground, and his long moonlight hair was caught and whipped lightly in the gently night breeze. His face was slightly pink from the icy temperature, and his lips were stained crimson.

Kaname considered that Silver actually _wanted_ to be found quickly.

Kaname nearly laughed. It wasn't like he had a problem with that!

Silver lightly laughed and covered Kaname's caging arm with his own. "Indeed, you have, my king." Silver's voice purred. Kaname greatly admired how the man spoke. His voice was like a deep and powerful river. At times, it could be quiet, slow, and calm but at other moments, it would be wild, rapid, and rushed.

Listening to the man's voice was like music to Kaname's tedious current life. Silver's harmonic voice always matched his state of mind or emotions perfectly.

Kaname lightly breathed in the scent of his hair. It was its usual unique aroma - the scent of roses and sandalwood. Kaname had come to admire that unique perfume as well. Silver leaned to Kaname's chest trustingly. His snow-white neck bent slightly to the side, exposing his tender throat.

Kaname was sorely tempted to bite it. His fangs started to itch. In a half-forgotten dream, he was assaulted by the memory of drinking this man's delicious and tasty blood. He remembered the robust and addictive flavor of this man's tincture. But he had yet to savor the rare taste of it again. Kaname didn't know why that was the case exactly. But for some inexplicable reason, he didn't want to fully consume the creature in his arms so completely.

Something was missing before he had that justification.

Perhaps it was due to his dying self-reproach from before, or perhaps he was just being silly. However, Kaname wasn't sure why he was so reserved at this particular aspect of taking the man. Clearly, Kaname had the right to do so, but he just wasn't sure _why_ he was waiting to do so.

"What do I get because I found you?" Kaname asked gracefully. Again, he inhaled Silver's intoxicating scent of roses and sandalwood.

Silver was silent for a brief moment, but without a word, he smoothly removed his hold on Kaname's hand. He turned around, his diminutive back touching the cherry tree's cold bark, and he looked Kaname in the eyes. His grayish-purple orbs ensnared Kaname's nucleus. Silver reached up and touched Kaname's fresh face to draw him in even closer.

"Everything I am." Silver whispered his words to Kaname's lips like a forbidden promise.

Time decided that it would take a sorely needed and very tranquil vacation.

Kaname grabbed the right side of Silver's face and pulled him in close. Silver's eyes were closed, and he waited unexpectedly for Kaname to beginning. He felt Silver's hot breath against his cheek, and he savored the feeling.

With unknown gentleness, Kaname connected their mouths. His cold lips press gently against Silver's slightly parted crimson ones. Kaname tightened his grip around Silver's neck and pulled the man even tighter to him.

Warmth spread throughout Kaname's body as Silver allowed him to slowly explore the edges of his mouth. Kaname felt every dip and crease. He felt every succulent and luscious contour of his lips. He drunk in the air from his lips as if he was drawing in Silver's very essence into his soul. Suddenly, Silver raised himself on his tippy toes and deepen their kiss. His entire weight leaned into Kaname as his fingers started its gentle exploration of his coat and shirt.

The cold moonlight air swirled around them as he pushed Silver against the tree. The winter bark was harsh, and it dunged into Silver's newly exposed marble skin. Without warning, Kaname roughly opened Silver's fur coat and slid his hands under his white haori. Silver grasped at the contact of Kaname's fingertips against his bare skin.

Silver's skin suddenly burned, as Kaname's lascivious caresses shattered his control.

Kaname craved... _no, wanted_... ** _no, needed_** this man's flesh. His body burned against him so deliciously.

With elegant fingers, Kaname ghosted Silver's left cheek. He swept them warmly across his parted lips and down the quivering column of his pale throat. Kaname paused in his hand's tracing at Silver's collarbone for a merciless moment. Then he leaned forward again as Silver's darken plum gray eyes fluttered closed.

Kaname's mouth devoured Silver's lips. His kiss was a consuming one partnered with a scorching tongue. The hand that Kaname used to hold Silver's collarbone trailed downward, and Kaname made large languid circles down Silver's naked chest before slipping towards his waist. Kaname's other hand slinked into Silver's long rose-scented hair, tilting Silver's head upward.

Silver willingly yielded to Kaname's touch, and he whimpered. His inarticulate moaning for breath drove Kaname's body into a state of unreasoned frenzy.

Silver grip Kaname's broad shoulders as he was pushed against the cold tree bark. Silver's velvet tongue glided past Kaname's lips. Kaname shivered. The feeling was being tasted – wet and moist, light and heavy – shot numerous heavy spikes of wanton pleasure throughout Kaname's hot body. Silver returned Kaname's initial tasting. He greedily suckled Kaname's tongue as he arched into Kaname's body with a pitiful and needy desperation.

With a skill that Kaname had mastered over the past few weeks, he undid Silver's buckle and undid his hakamas. The thickly pleated pants and silk underwear slid down his shaking legs to his covered boots.

Icy air touched Silver's completely naked flesh, but he couldn't feel cold as Kaname slid his hand over, under, and down Silver's flesh. Silver sobbed his pleasure into Kaname's open mouth.

Suddenly, Kaname grounded his pelvis against Silver's – informing the man that he was ready – _more than ready_ – and hard – _more than hard_.

" _Master_." Silver was breathless. The word was spoken in a desperate and deep moan. His skin was so hot. His mind burned. His flesh hungrily ached for more.

Unexpectedly, Kaname had the desire to hear Silver cry out his name just like that.

"Say my name." Kaname hissed between Silver's flushed skin.

Silver's amethyst eyes widen in astonishment. The cold tree bark bit into his impassioned flesh. The command had been so quickly spoken, that Silver wasn't exactly sure if he had heard his master correctly.

Kaname smirked at the man's innocent confusion.

"Say my name, Silver." Kaname commanded as his pulled that evermore sweltering and trembling body closer to himself.

Silver quietly gasped. " ** _Kaname_**." His fingernails hooked into Kaname's shoulders tighter.

His desire spiraled out of his control. Kaname viciously smashed the man against the cherry tree. Without warning, he ate Silver's cries as he entered him. Kaname felt everything. Everything felt tight and hot and warm and moist.

Despite being unready, Silver felt like he was tasting his heart. His pulses drummed inside his throat, his chest, and everywhere on his body.

Silver rocked against Kaname with the man still inside him. The tree hissed its protest, as if insulted that such an activity was being performed against its will.

" ** _Kaname_**." Silver moaned again. His arms tightly wrapping around Kaname's chest. He pulled himself higher into position.

Without truly understanding why, Kaname suddenly had his personal validation for the man's rich blood.

Kaname's ivory teeth tunneled into Silver's pale shoulder. Small droplets of blood was drawn.

Silver gasped. To be impaled in two different ways – both so different – both so similar – broke him. Silver frenziedly cried out his gratification. " ** _Kaname_**."

Time slowly sauntered on as Kaname pumped into him and as Silver was repeatedly pounded against the defiled tree.

White hot pleasure stabbed Silver's body and soul. He moved against him, but he was unable to stifle his harsh and ragged moans against Kaname's clothed shoulder.

Kaname's tapered fingers dung painfully into the flesh of Silver's hip. His groin tightening at an agonizingly proportional rate.

Out of the blue, Kaname withdrew himself for a painful moment, but then he pulled Silver up higher against the tree. The suddenly feeling of cold night air was immediately replaced again by the tree bark and Kaname's hot but still mostly clothed body.

Silver looked at Kaname and was met by the furiously burning dark-brown eyes of his master as the man reentered him.

Silver clung to him for dear life. The man was taking him so _vigorously_. The slamming was delicious and overwhelming and could almost be described as violent. Pleasurable violence. Violently pleasurable.

Silver's heart pound. It felt like it wanted to crack open his ribs and erupt from his chest. The hammering of his heartbeat was in-tune to Kaname's breathy groans, and the screams of the stressed out cherry tree.

Kaname continued to thrust deeply into Silver. Over and over and over and over again. Kaname managed to correctly hit that one spot – that one bundle of nerves – that one spot that continuously lanced Silver with ecstatic agony.

Silver looked into Kaname's eyes. His eyes were like inescapable traps. A hot convulsion started to rise from his feet, then to his legs, then finally to his thighs, and the rest of his body.

They both shattered.

Kaname shuddered within Silver's tight wet passage. He thrust once, twice, thrice, and finally, he released. A jet of hot white liquid was sprayed into Silver's body with startling power. Kaname's boneless weight pressed against Silver. His harsh breath fanned Silver's neck and cheek.

Silver was also breathing heavily against him. When Kaname decided to withdraw himself, it pulled a silent groan from Silver's ruby lips.

There was an intensely quiet moment between them. Something extremely important had just occurred.

And to Kaname, that realization was that he _knew_ he would _never_ let this person go.

**To Be Continued**

 


End file.
